Jump then Fall
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: "Harry, I have something I really need to tell you. It's rather important and you have to promise not to laugh." Ginny said softly. "I promise…" Harry murmured. They linked pinkies. "Okay, well…" Ginny took a deep breath and stared into Harry's eyes.
1. Breathe

Harry was the only one awake at the Burrow. He was sitting in the dimly lit dining room, drinking a cup of coffee. His wand lay in the middle of the table, surrounded by the red roses that Molly had put there in celebration of Ginny's seventeenth birthday. His emerald eyes were out of focus as he stared at the picture on the wall. A very beautiful and flawless girl was sitting there, smiling and waving at the camera. Her kind but deadly eyes were sparkling in the bright sun. Her very long auburn hair was swaying slightly in the wind. She was wearing a white tank top and black shorts with her favorite old and beat up Chucks. He brought the mug to his lips without taking his eyes off of the pretty girl in the picture and took a sip of his hot coffee.

"So, I'm not the only one awake at two a.m." Harry jumped and spilled coffee all down his front as he heard a soft voice behind him. He wiped his shirt off with his sweater sleeve and turned to face her. She was wearing a Gryffindor long sleeve shirt and black shorts. She was wearing slippers that resembled ladybugs and her very long hair was braided and resting over her left shoulder. She was wearing her very pretty smile and her chestnut eyes were shining in the moonlight that had found its way over to her from the window that Harry had opened earlier.

"Good evening, Harry." She said as she took a step closer to him. "Er, well…Good morning, I suppose." She giggled and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing up so late, Gin?" He asked as she sat on the table next to him.

"Don't you mean early?" She smirked.

"I suppose." Harry laughed. They were quiet for a moment and then Ginny shrugged as she stared at Harry.

"I dunno." Ginny looked at him for a moment. "I had a nightmare. Figured a cup of tea would calm me, you know?" She hugged her knees.

"Yeah," Harry said, thinking about the nightmares he still sometimes had about Cedric, his parents, Voldemort… "I know what you mean."

"Oh!" She looked ashamed. "Oh, Harry! I didn't… I'm sorry!" Ginny cried as she threw her arms around his neck. He sat there in a second of surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"No worries, Ginny, it's fine." He said, smiling faintly. "It's fine." He said again, his mind slowly drifting towards Sirius. Ginny spoke again.

"No! No, it's not! You've been having those… nightmares again, right? The ones about your.. parents?" She pulled back. "I hear you screaming in your sleep sometimes…" Harry blushed and he avoided Ginny's eyes. He'd been screaming in his sleep? Ginny then shook her head. "Well, not screaming.." She corrected herself. "You… say things." She finally said. When Ginny left Harry's arms, he suddenly felt empty, cold. His coffee may be hot, but he was shivering in his ratty old sweater.

"What was your nightmare about, Ginny?" Harry asked softly. Ginny shrugged again.

"I dunno… Just stuff…" She whispered. "I know you and Ron and 'Mione found the Horcruxes and everything, but I still have these… dreams. Dreams that something's gone terribly wrong; that you've gotten hurt.. or even worse…" She trailed off, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I still dream about you dying… and Voldemort's the one that…"

Harry covered her small hand with his. Ginny smiled at him.

"Did you have another nightmare, Harry?" Ginny asked, not moving her hand. Harry was astounded by her warmth. He slowly nodded.

"It was… my mum and dad." He smiled bitterly. "The same old thing, you know." Ginny looked at him sadly.

"I wish I could make them go away." She murmured.

"I wish I could make your nightmares go away." He whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"They're not too bad." She said, gazing out the window. They both knew she was lying through her perfect white teeth. They sat in a calm silence for a bit before Ginny hopped down from the table and started moving about the kitchen.

"D'you want some tea?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry stared at his coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." He said with a weak smile. He didn't want to know what his eyes were saying at the moment. Probably something embarrassing. His hands were sweating. Harry watched her carefully make the tea, humming to herself.

"How was your day?" Harry asked when she put the steaming cup of tea in front of him. He took a sip. It burned his tongue, but he smiled and thanked Ginny for the tea.

_Really? I asked her how her day was. Way to go, Harry. Way. To. Go. FAIL. _He thought painfully. But Ginny smiled widely and began to speak.

"It was good; I was out with 'Mione and Luna all day. We went to the park." Ginny laughed. "We ran into their boyfriends there, too. We were debating the whole ride home if they knew we were there or if it was a coincidence."

"Draco and Blaise, right?" Harry asked with a smile. Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded. "Like you don't know." She snorted.

"Honestly, I have no idea what 'Mione sees in Draco. I mean, he's like, _really_ hot and stuff now, but… I dunno, I still remember how he treated her in school, you know?" She sighed. "And, Luna and Blaise? They're just… They're perfect for each other.…in some twisted sort of way, and he treats her well, and it's plain to see he loves her… But… They're Slytherins!"

"Ginny, you _do_ know we're not in school anymore, right?"

"Well, yeah.. But still. Wait! Shouldn't you be more against this than any of us?"

"Er, well... I don't exactly like the idea of Hermione and Draco.. But… she's happy and she loves him with everything she has. That's all that matters to me, and, well, it's like what you said before with Luna and Blaise. They're perfect for each other. And they obviously love each other." He put his cup on the table. "And I love Blaise and Draco; they're like brothers to me. I just don't really like them with Hermione and Luna. You know?"

"Well, yeah." Ginny looked at her hands for a moment. "I felt like the third wheel today. You know? 'Mione and Luna have been with Draco and Blaise for like, two years now, and I've been with a bunch of different guys over the last two years." She looked back up at Harry. "My heart was just never fully into it. You know?"

"Yeah,"

"But, honestly, it doesn't really matter, right? He'll never be interested in a girl like me. I'm no one special; just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with him." She smiled sadly; she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Harry didn't know exactly what to do.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" He asked, covering her hand with his and he squeezed it. Ginny smiled slightly and turned away to hide the tears in her lethal eyes.

"What? Oh! Oh, yeah, I'm fine." There was that sad smile again. It was the saddest he'd ever seen her. He wanted her to be happy. In a desperate attempt to make her laugh, he told her his secret.

"Well, if it helps any, I feel the same." He chuckled. "Well, about a girl, obviously." Ginny looked at him for a moment. Questions were swirling about in her beautiful eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked. Then she blushed. "I mean, can I have a hint about her?" She smiled.

"Well, she's beautiful. And extremely kind. I've known her for quite a long time, (Ginny's smile widened when she heard that) she's really funny, and incredibly strong. I'm in love with her eyes; they seem to see right through me. She's sensitive and an excellent Quidditch player, and an even better flier. I love talking to her, and I love her voice; it's soft and calming. I'd do anything to listen to her speak all day… all night. She's quiet but she knows how to stand up for herself."

"Really?" Ginny tilted her head. Harry nodded.

"Can I have a hint on this guy? I'd like to kick his ass for you, you know, for not noticing you." Harry smiled. Ginny laughed and shook her head. _Would you like to kick your own ass?_

"If I say anything, it'll give him away!" She stick her tongue out playfully.

"Something vague, then?" Harry pleaded. He was smirking. "I'm prepared to get down on my knees and beg, you know."

"Really?" She whispered. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yup, I'm prepared to beg."

"Yeah?" Ginny said. "Get on your knees and beg for it." As Harry moved to get out of his chair, Ginny laughed.

"Dude, you were _serious_?" She giggled. "Get up, I'll tell you. Jeeze."

"Ready for my big secret? Well he's good friend of mine. He's very sweet; he's not jaded, despite everything he's been through. He has his mamma's eyes, and rather large hands; they're like his daddy's." She turned Harry's hand around in hers and traced the lines there. "He has a friend… She's pretty much his sister, and she's beautiful. Well, beyond beautiful. Like, unbelievably pretty. He's really quite handsome; one could go as far as calling him absolutely gorgeous. Well, more than that. But I have no words for it. And his hair… I love the way it falls in his eyes." She smirked. "He's cynical, sarcastic, and a bit cocky, but I find it all rather endearing. It makes him _him._ You know? He's the bravest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting; he's _fearless_." She smiled. "And I love that I can't figure him out. It keeps it interesting." She grinned at him. "I love everything about him."

"Can you figure him out?" She asked.

"Well… no. 'Cause the guy I'm thinking of _can't_ be the guy you're talking about, now can it?" Harry said softly. He was smirking.

"You don't know that."

"Ah, but I do, Ginny." He yawned.

"Well… I think we should head off to bed, your mum'll have a fit if she knew we were up this late." To be honest, Harry didn't want to leave her at all. He'd really like to sit here with her until the morning sun touched her hair and the family would come running down the stairs for breakfast. But, if he didn't leave her now, he was scared he'd end up kissing her and that'd ruin everything between them, and Harry valued her friendship more than anything. Ginny looked quite sad, too, but she followed him when he got up. He walked her up to her room, and hugged her before walking to the room he was sharing with Ron. Harry never wanted to let go of her. He climbed into bed, knowing that he would not be getting anymore sleep tonight as visions of the beautiful sleeping girl in the room next to him danced before his eyes.

* * *

Rather than laying in her bed, Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to her wall. She had many pictures on her violet painted wall. Faces of her mother and father; of her brothers; of her best friends; of Hogwarts covered the wall. She even had a picture of Harry's mum and dad. Sirius, of course was also there. Amongst the moving pictures were quotes written in her pretty and elegant script.

But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was the picture of Harry that was in the middle of the wall. It was no mistake that 'I love you' was written next to it. Hermione was the only one to ever put two and two together. Well, Hermione always knew how Ginny felt about Harry. Ginny bit her lip.

"Ginny?"

She jumped as Hermione tiptoed into her room.

"What are you still doing you up?" Hermione asked quietly as she took her heels off and began to pull her pajamas on after taking off her green and silver dress. Ginny smirked.

"Did you just get in?" She asked. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Where were you?" But, of course, Ginny already knew.

"I was with Draco. He… We went to a party." She giggled and blushed. "We stayed out a bit later than usual… We went to a pub with Luna and Blaise." Ginny now realized that her sister's words were to some extent _slurred. _Then an appalling thought came to mind.

"Hermione Jean Granger, are you _drunk_?" Ginny tried to ask with a straight face. A giggle escaped her lips and she fell onto the bed with Hermione.

"Maybe…" Hermione blushed and giggled. "Draco wanted me to stay with him tonight. He said it wasn't a good idea to Apperate drunk, but I told I would be fine." She threw her hands up in the air. "And, look! I am!" Ginny laughed with her as Hermione moved her head to Ginny's stomach. She began to comb her fingers through her long hair. Hermione had straightened it before going out, making it even longer than usual. After a couple moments of silence, Hermione spoke again.

"Were you up with Harry?" She whispered into the darkness. Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep; had another nightmare, and he was downstairs drinking coffee and staring at the wall." She laughed, remembering how Harry looked. "We talked for a bit. I nearly told him how I felt about him, but..."

"I think you should just tell him." Hermione held Ginny's hand in hers and kissed it. "It worked with me. You know, when I told Draco that I loved him. It worked." She said happily. Ginny faintly smiled and continued to run her fingers through her sister's hair.

"I love him, 'Mione. I can't help it. But, I just dunno how to tell him. I dunno if I should or not."

"Honey, if you love someone, tell them. Because hearts are broken by words left unspoken." Ginny pondered Hermione's words of wisdom.

"I suppose…"

"Tell him tomorrow. Pull him aside for a moment and tell him."

"I'm just scared of losing him."

"Ginny, I'm going to tell you a secret; you have to promise to NEVER tell Harry I told you."

"I promise." They linked pinkies.

"He loves you."

"Who?"

"Harry, of course!" Hermione turned around. "He's been in love with you since….lemme see…. Third year. But he didn't admit it 'till sixth year. Idiot." Hermione shook her head. Ginny thought about this.

"What about Cho?"

"Oh, her? That was just a… fling. Harry didn't really care about her. Well he did, but he didn't. You know? He liked her and everything, he thought she was pretty… But the whole crying thing. Yeah, didn't work out. He tried for a bit… But.. no. " Hermione laughed. "It's kinda like how Ron didn't really care for Lavender at first, but now look at them…" She sighed. "I never really did like Lavender…"

"You're serious?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ginny. He's my best friend; I see the way he looks at you." Hermione sighed happily. "Do you know, he was extremely jealous of all the boys you've dated. And, personally, I think you were all way too good for them. But, then again, that's just my opinion. Harry always rode it off as 'she's my best friend's sister, I have to look out for her.' Yeah, um, bullshit. But, yeah, Harry's very stubborn, and he'll never swallow his pride, but he loves you. I dunno how didn't see it, Gin. Maybe you were blinded by your own love." She smiled. "But, I think you need to take the initiative and tell him yourself. Just tell him… Oh! Or maybe you could… You know, _kiss him_."

"No."

"No to what? Kissing him or telling him?"

"Both."

"If you don't, and he doesn't, I'm telling him."

"No!"

"Ginny, please. Just tell him. I can even be there, holding your hand while you tell him." Hermione smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know what I love? The fact that you're really drunk and you're having this totally serious conversation with me about Harry's so-called love for me. And telling me that I should tell him.. Or kiss him… Or… I dunno how you're doing this. You must take your liquor very well, sissy." Ginny said softly.

"For your information, I'm not _that_ drunk. And, two, I do take my liquor very well, and three, I _do _know Harry's true feelings for you 'cause he told me, baby doll." Hermione said matter-of-factly with a smile. "And, Harry Potter does not lie to the great Hermione Granger. She knows all!" They both laughed.

Then Ginny shook her head. "Ginny, just listen to me. I have your and Harry's best interests at heart. You two mean the world to me. It's better for both of you if you just tell them." And with that, Hermione kissed Ginny's hand and fell asleep on her tummy. Ginny laughed and combed through her hair as she pondered her words. After fifteen long minutes, Ginny made her final decision.

She was going to tell Harry how much she loved him. Which was _a lot_. And Ginny didn't know if there are enough words for her to tell him _everything._

_

* * *

_

"G'morning, Harry!" Ron said happily as he rolled out of bed. Harry smiled at him.

"G'morning, Ron!"

And they walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Harry paused in the stairwell, as he heard a horrible retching noise coming from the bathroom above him. Changing his direction, he ran up the stairs.

Ginny was standing next to Hermione, holding her hair back and looking sympathetic. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Well.. It seems that our Hermione had a bit too much to drink last night and now has a hangover." Ginny smiled slightly and shook her head as she rubbed Hermione's back. "Can you help her while I go get her a cup of water?" Harry smiled and nodded as Ginny gave him a smile of thanks and walked past him.

"Hermione? How late out were you last night?" Harry asked when Hermione wiped her mouth and sank back against the shower. Harry flushed the toilet before sitting next to her.

"Er, I got home around… three." Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. Harry shook his head.

"Tsk tsk." He smirked. "Maybe you should get home a bit earlier and not party as much."

"Hey! In my defense, I _never_ really go out and party with my boyfriend, thank you very much!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Always with the excuses." Hermione kicked him. "I know, I know, just… maybe you should have stayed with Draco last night, you know? He should be the one taking care of you, not me and Ginny." Harry smirked. "I mean, I love you and all, but he's your _boyfriend_, and _he's_ the one that took you out last night and got you this drunk and hung-over and stuff."

Hermione smiled.

"Well, he _did_ beg for me to stay with him last night, but I don't really think it was for my well being, I think he had a different idea in his mind… I think he was going to take advantage of me, if you know what I mean…" She smirked as Harry made gagging noises. "Well, I'm just saying. You know, I'm just trying to be completely truthful with you here, Harry."

"That's a bit too much there, Hermione."

"And?"

Ginny appeared at the doorway with a purple cup of water in her hand. Hermione took it gratefully and downed it.

"Thanks, Ginny." She smiled. Then she nudged Harry with her foot.

"Harry is a little.. offended at my- er-truthful words I had said to him." Ginny looked at her with wide eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Hermione shook her head.

"No! Not that!" Ginny shook her head at Hermione, who smirked. "No, I told him about Draco's _real_ intentions of having me stay with him last night."

"Yeah, a little more information that I asked for, but, that's what Hermione always does. Always says more than what's needed."

"Oh, Harry, shush. You know I love you. I just like annoying you."

"Yeah, I love you, too. Just… turn it down a bit on your.. er, love life."

Hermione giggled. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Ginny eyed Hermione.

"Sissy, you're rather… Happy for having a hangover and stuff, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny knowingly. "Well, I have something to look forward to today, so I have _every_ reason for being happy despite the throbbing pain in my head." She laughed as she pulled herself up. "Shall we have breakfast now?"

* * *

Hermione was eyeing her bacon and egg sandwich with disgust. She took a sip of her coffee and continued to glare at it.

Turned out eating was _not_ a very good idea..

"Hermione, dear, are you okay? You look a bit peaky." Molly said, kissing Hermione's forehead on her way to her seat next to Fred. "Eat up,"

"Er, yeah..I'm fine, Mum." She sighed and put her coffee down and picking up her sandwich. She glanced at Ginny and Harry before taking a small bite. They both laughed.

"Can you hold that down, Hermione?" Ginny smirked. Hermione threw her a dirty look. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, eat up, 'Mione. Go ahead, you _are _looking a bit peaky. A good breakfast shall cure that, don't you think?" Harry grinned. Hermione threw her sandwich down and ran to the bathroom. Molly stared after her.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. You should ask Draco when he comes over why she's feeling so sick." Ginny suggested. Everyone at the table laughed, except Molly, who was still clearly confused. When Hermione came back to the table, she pushed her plate away and wrapped her hands around her coffee mug.

"Are you okay, dear?" Molly asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione smiled at her. Fred and George sniggered. "Shut it." She said playfully.

"Good morning!" Draco said as he entered the kitchen.

"Draco, can you tell me why Hermione's so sick this morning?" Molly asked. Draco suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Er, we went out last night." He murmured as he took the empty seat by Hermione. Molly narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" And he kissed Hermione on the cheek and helped himself to a piece of buttered toast. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry about that, Molly." Draco said, making Hermione eat some toast. "Eat this, it'll help." He said softly. She smiled and nodded as she took a bite.

"Thank you." And she offered him her coffee. He took a sip and took a bite of her toast. They always did this at breakfast. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Well, Ginny, are you going to tell _him_ today?"

Ginny's cheeks flared and she glared at her sister. Draco chuckled.

"I think you should; it's about time you do it." He said.

"I hate you both." Ginny threw her napkin at them.

"Ginny!" Molly snapped.

"Sorry, Mum." But, Ginny didn't look the least bit sorry. Hermione smiled sweetly.

"It's a good idea to tell him _now_." She said. Ginny glared at her. Her usual sweet and warm eyes turned hard and deadly.

"Okay, I'm totally confused." Harry said, scratching his head. "What the _bloody hell_ are you talking about?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Really, _what_ are you talking about?" He looked at Draco, silently pleading him to tell him what the hell was going on. Draco smirked and shook his head while pulling Hermione closer.

"Um, nothing." Hermione kicked Ginny under the table.

"Later. I'll do it later. Now, please leave me alone about that!" Ginny glared at them.

"If you don't, I will."

"I know." Ginny glowered at her.

" Then, you better do it today." Hermione smiled pleasantly. Ginny scowled and continued eating her bacon with a new found anger. Harry took a drink of his coffee and stared at her thoughtfully. Hermione giggled.

"I think now's a better time."

"Um, no."

Harry was more confused than he'd ever been in his whole life. What just happened?

* * *

Hermione was sitting comfortably in Draco's arms while she read a book. He was playing with her hair and softly singing. Hermione was smiling.

"I think I know what I should say to him!" Ginny came tearing through the room. Draco jumped but Hermione merely laughed and turned in his arms to face her smiling sister.

"What's that, baby doll?" She asked softly. Ginny blushed and looked around the room. "Don't worry, he's out with Ron and Blaise." Then she turned around. "Speaking of which, why aren't you out with them?" She asked Draco.

"'Cause I wanted to spend time with you…" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully.

"Continue, honey. What are you going to say to him?"

"Well," Ginny pulled a piece of folded parchment out of her back pocket and opened it with shaky hands. "I'm going to say this:

"I've got a lot to say, if you will let me; it's always hard when you're around me.  
But here, right now, there's interest in your eyes. So, hear me out and hear this  
the first time:  
That I love you."

She all said this very quietly. Hermione smiled.

"I think… I really like that. Sounds… poetic. Are you really gonna tell him, though?" Draco said. After a moment's hesitation, Ginny nodded.

"I am." She said softly. She looked at Hermione. "I'm really scared, sissy."

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The look in Ginny's eyes was devastating. She was terrified and worried. She stood up and walked over to her sister. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's fragile frame.

"It'll be okay, I promise." She kissed her forehead. "Remember what I told you. He loves you just as much as you love him."

* * *

Harry was swinging on an aged swing set down the street from where Luna lived. Blaise was sitting on the ground staring at him and Ron was perched at the top of the jungle gym. Ron pointed his wand at a flower and was now watching it revolve in the air in front of him slowly. Harry finally spoke.

"Guys, should I tell Ginny?" He asked. Ron and Blaise broke out laughing. Ron actually fell off the jungle gym. "What?" That only made them laugh more. After a couple minutes, Blaise spoke.

"Really?" He said. _"Really?"_ He laughed. "I don't think you're going to have to…"

"Why?"

"Oh, Harry…"

"Did you not notice what was going on this morning?"

"Yeah, Hermione had a killer hangover and we were making fun of her for it."

"No, not that!"

"Then, what?"

"Did you not notice Draco and Hermione telling Ginny to tell _'him'_ something?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Who d'you think that _he_ is?"

"I dunno!"

Blaise sighed and put his head in his hand. Ron shook his head.

"And Hermione calls _me_ clueless." Ron muttered.

"She's talking about _you_, idiot." Blaise said loudly. "I mean… How thick _are _you?"

Harry glared at him.

"But… She can't be." Harry looked at both of them. "Last night when we were talking, she was describing the guy... the guy that she loves. But there's _no way_ in _hell_ it's me."

"You never know," Ron said wisely. "What'd she say?"

"She said… 'He's a good friend of mine, he's very sweet; he's not jaded, despite of everything he's been through. He has his mamma's eyes, and rather large hands; they're like his daddy's. He has a friend; she's pretty much his sister, and she's beautiful. Well, beyond beautiful. Like, unbelievably pretty.. He's quite handsome; one could even as far as calling him absolutely gorgeous. Well, more than that. But I have no words for it. And his hair… I love the way it falls in his eyes. He's cynical, sarcastic, and a bit cocky, but I find it all rather endearing. It makes him _him._ You know? He's the bravest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting; he's _fearless. _And I love that I can't figure him out. It keeps it interesting. I love everything about him.'"

Ron and Blaise stared at him for a moment.

"You had that all memorized, mate?" Ron smirked. Harry blushed.

"Dude. That's _obviously _you." Blaise laughed at Harry, who was now sitting on his swing kicking the dirt and pouting. "Well, other than the 'handsome/gorgeous' part." Harry kicked him. "Easy, mate. Just telling it as I see it." He laughed again.

"Well. Explain it to me."

"Explain what?"

"How that's _me_."

"You're one of her best friends, I _suppose_ you can be...'sweet', and you're not jaded…surprisingly. You _do _have your mother's eyes. _Exactly _your mother's eyes. And, you _do_ have pretty big hands. When she says 'he has a friend; she's pretty much his sister,' she's obviously describing Hermione, who really is rather beautiful. I see her as a sister, too. Anyway, back to the point… As Sirius pointed out, you're just like your father. He was rather arrogant… But, you know, in a cool way. And, you _are_ pretty damn brave, seeing as you killed Voldemort and stuff." Blaise said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"…And?"

"And what?"

"I don't get it."

Ron and Blaise groaned and pulled Harry up from the swing.

"You are _so_ stupid sometimes, Harry!"

"I resent that."

"I'm sure you do." Blaise muttered.

* * *

"Harry…Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny asked him softly as soon as Blaise dragged him in. Everyone in the room catcalled and clapped. Ginny flipped them off as she followed Harry to an empty room.

They were both blushing like crazy and Ginny was sure Harry could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Harry, I have something I really need to tell you. It's rather important and you have to _promise_ not to laugh."

"I promise…" They linked pinkies.

"Okay, well…" Ginny took a deep breath and stared into Harry's eyes. She slipped her hand into his and he tried to keep his from shaking.

"I've got a lot to say, if you will let me; it's always hard when you're around me.  
But here, right now, there's interest in your eyes. So, hear me out and hear this  
the first time:  
That I love you."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Ginny was getting more and more scared by the second.

"I love you more than anything. You're a total idiot and incredibly stupid at times, but I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you, and that _has _to count for _something._ I love you because you're brave, because you're crazy and fearless, and I love the way your hair falls in your eyes and the way I can't figure out how to breathe when you're around. I love you. You're an idiot and a moron, but you're unbelievable. You're a miracle. You should've died like, fifty billion times, but here you are… I love you. You're.. you're amazing and you make my heart stop beating. You have a way of making me drop everything I'm holding and you make me laugh when I don't even wanna smile. I love the way you make my lose my focus. You're brighter than the sun, and when you smile, it's like the sun has been unleashed full force and I have to fight the urge to blink. My family loves you, and you're… you're perfect. _More_ than perfect. I like the way you render me speechless.

"And, honey, I love the way you're everything I've ever wanted. I love you more than I love myself; more than life itself; more than _anything_. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before. I want you to be mine. I love you and I want you. That has to count for something… _anything_. I've always loved you. And I'll _always_ love you. No matter what you do or say or no matter how much you fuck up. I'll always love you, no matter what you do. I love you. You're my best friend, and I love you. I have no _freaking_ idea what I'd ever do without you." Ginny took a deep breath as she stared at Harry. He said nothing. In fact, he seemed incapable of speaking. "Say that you wanna be with me, too." She pleaded. Harry shook his head.

"No, 'cause I don't wanna be with you; I need to be with you. I love you… more than words can say." He stared into her warm eyes. "Every time you smile, I smile. I can't help it. I love the way your eyes sparkle in the sun, and I love the way you look when your hair's a total mess. I love the way you look without makeup on and when you're wearing my old sweats that you stole from my room," He narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "and I love the way you smell when you get out of the shower, and I love how warm you are. Your eyes are kind, but they definitely have the potential to kill. And… when you look at me, I melt. I love the way you fit perfectly in my arms, and I love the way your hand fits in mine. I love all your imperfections (though there are very few), I love the way you leave me breathless and I love it when you talk. Your voice… it's like velvet. I love the way you sound in the morning. I love the way you look in the morning, and I love the way you look when you're a total mess. You're so… beautiful. Inside and out. I love how you speak your mind, and how you're not scared to say anything at all. I love how you look when you blush and when you read. You look like an angel when you sleep. And I love your hair. It's soft and silky and long.. I love the way it feels in my fingers. I love you… that's all I can say. I love you. I don't even think that those words are sufficient enough to tell you _how much_ I love you. But, honestly, the bottom line is…

"I love you. More than words can say. And I've been dying to kiss you for _years_ now, and I feel that I must do that now before I explode."

And with that, Harry brought his lips to Ginny's and it seemed like an eternity had passed when they finally broke free for air.

"Ginny, would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Harry asked softly. Rather than answering, Ginny thought it'd be quite easier to kiss him. She slipped her hand in his and smiled.

"Shall we grace the family with our presence?" She beamed. Harry sighed and nodded.

"I suppose I can't keep you to myself all the time." Ginny giggled at Harry's sad voice. They were greeted with loud applause and cheering when they entered the room. Ginny blushed.

_"Finally!" _Fred and George said together. Everyone laughed. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek and she beamed with delight.

* * *

It was around six thirty when Sirius came calling. He found Harry and Ginny on the hammock outside, kissing. Oh, words could not explain how happy he was at this news. He smiled.

"Harry!" He called. They both jumped up and looked around in fear. When Harry's eyes found Sirius, he broke out into a wide smile.

"Hey, mate!" He said, pulling Ginny up. They ran over to see him. Sirius wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked them. Ginny smiled.

"Of course we'd like to hear a story!" She said happily.

"What's it about?" Harry asked.

"It's about your parents, Harry."

They all smiled.


	2. Unlikely

"Ginny, I don't think I've ever told you how much you look like Lily."

Sirius was staring at Ginny with a confused look on his handsome features. Ever since he'd been cleared, he'd been out and about more, causing reckless mayhem with Harry by his side. Sometimes, Sirius would stare at Harry while he was flying beside him, and saw that the only two main differences between Harry and James was that Harry had Lily's brilliant emerald green eyes and of course, the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But, he was happy. It was like having James back, the way Harry and him talked and acted. Sirius had come close to either calling Harry 'James' or 'Prongs', but then he'd have to remind himself that no matter how much his godson looked and acted like his father, Harry was not his dad.

Ginny blushed and hugged Harry's arm, resting her head on his chest. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's like looking at you two and seeing Lily and James all over again." Sirius smiled. Harry grinned as he bent down and kissed Ginny's forehead, pulling her closer to him. "You treat Ginny how James treated Lily, Harry." Sirius said with a wide grin. Harry returned the smile happily."But, anyway.. I promised you a story, didn't I?" Sirius said, wondering how to begin story time.

"You said it was about my parents, right?" Harry asked. Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Harry, do you know how your parents met?" He asked.

"Yeah, erm, didn't you all three meet on the train during your first year? You and dad were in the same compartment as Snape and dad started picking on him a bit, yeah? And mum came in and stopped it, and took Snape away, right?" Harry looked at Ginny. She was staring up at him with wide eyes and a soft smile. "But… Didn't my mum hate my dad for a good while?" He returned his eyes to Sirius and intertwined his fingers with Ginny's. He smiled at the warmth.

"Well, actually, she hated all of us for a while." Then Sirius laughed. "No, really, she liked Remus a bit… Oh, speak of the devil…. Hi, Moony!" He said happily. Remus Lupin was walking happily over to them and grinning widely when he saw Ginny wrapped in Harry's arms.

"'Bout damn time you guys got together. Took you long enough. Seven years. _Honestly._" He smirked as he sat down next to Sirius.

"I feel like I'm staring at Lily and James all over again." Then he laughed. "Feels like the old days, doesn't it, Padfoot? Feels like we're all back at Hogwarts, sitting under that tree…" Remus grinned and leaned against the tree trunk. "'Cept we're not at Hogwarts, though…"

"Anyway! As I was saying before Moony here rudely interrupted our story time, Lily hated us all, save Remus."

"Actually, she didn't hate you, Padfoot. She just _strongly disliked _you. And it annoyed the hell out of her that James always did that thing with his hair, 'member? He used to always mess it up. And that damn Snitch…"

"Lily loved it; I'm sure of it." Sirius said, smirking. Remus rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Don't argue with me, Moony. 'Member the only person you ever really won an argument with back in school was old Wormy." Sirius laughed.

"Um, Padfoot, it may of escaped your attention, but we're out of school now." Remus said, nudging Sirius with his foot. Sirius merely smirked.

Harry watched the two of them with a smile on his face. He'd never seen Remus and Sirius so at ease together. They seemed younger than they have before to Harry. Suddenly, he saw them as they were when they were Harry's age; young, stupid, and reckless. He laughed and pulled Ginny closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry smiled.

"James was relentless; asked your poor mum out every day. Lily did say it was rather annoying." Remus said, staring at Harry.

"But… It tore James apart every time she said no. Killed him. Of course, we were the only ones who knew how much it affected him. We told him not to; maybe she'd see the light, but James never listened to us." Sirius smiled fondly at Harry. "You're like him in that way, Harry. You're too stubborn for your own good. He never learned how to swallow his pride. Just like you, Harry." He said happily.

"Now, that's not true, Padfoot. James _did_ learn how to swallow his pride. In our seventh year! That's when Lily finally said yes!" Remus reminded him. His eyes were wide and bright. Sirius shook his head with a rather large smile on his face.

"That means nothing, Moony. It means that Lily saw the light and finally said yes to him." Sirius said. Remus just shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Padfoot… Whatever you say."

_"Good luck, Prongs!" Sirius called after James then he turned to Remus. "D'you really think she'll say yes, Moony?" _

_"No." He said bluntly. _

_"Why?" Sirius asked, looking confused._

_"She _always _says no." _

_"…And? You never know… She could have seen the light." Sirius said hopefully. "James is a fairly attractive young bloke who treats his women right." Sirius smirked. Remus shrugged and shook his head with a small smile._

_"Doubt it." Remus said, smirking. "Lily's pretty dead set against dating poor James."_

_Sirius glared at him before turning his attention to his best mate._

_"Oi! Lily Flower!" James yelled to a very pretty girl sitting in a beam of sunlight, writing in the journal she always carried with her. At the sound of his voice, she smiled as she put her book down and turned to face him. _

_"What is it this time, Prongs?" She asked, her brilliant emerald eyes following him as he sank into the grass next to her. _

_"Well.. I wanted to know.. Will you go out with me?" He said nervously. Lily stared at him for a moment. When she didn't answer right away, James looked very nervous and very worried. Though she'd said no to him countless times before, he looked… sad this time. He looked worried and nervous, which was extremely odd for James, seeing as he was always so sure of himself. Taking pity on him, she covered his hand with hers and squeezed it tightly. James turned his hand around and held her hand in his and he smiled faintly now. His heart was pounding in his chest at the feel of her touch. Lily stared at their hands on the grass. They were resting on a flower. It was ironic, she thought, because it was a lily. She smiled._

_"I dunno, James." She said slowly, her smile fading. James stared at her with a glimmer of hope in his hazel eyes. _

_"That's better than a no, right?" He asked. Lily bit her lip. _

_"I suppose so…" She murmured. James looked slightly hopeful and his eyes were shining brightly. _

_"So… is it a yes?" He asked carefully trying to catch her beautiful emerald eyes. Lily shrugged, blushing. James smiled softly. "Please, Lily Flower?" He pleaded. Lily didn't say anything and avoided his eyes. _

_"I'll answer fully if you first answer a question of mine." Lily finally whispered. James nodded eagerly. _

_"Okay, what is it?" He asked. Lily didn't speak. "Lily?" _

_"Why do always ask me out?" She muttered after a couple minutes. Those short five minutes seemed like hours, days even to James. James bent down to see her eyes. He moved her long hair aside and stared at her with a curious expression on his face and a fire burning in his eyes. She was smiling softly, but it did nothing to cure James's nervousness. When he finally spoke, there was a false note of confidence in his strong voice. _

_"Why?" _

_"Yes, Prongs, why." She said, staring at him from under her eyelashes, she wasn't smiling anymore, but her eyes were sparkling with interest._

_"Well, I thought that much was obvious." He stated simply. Lily didn't say anything, but the curiosity was burning brighter than before._

_"That you like me?" She whispered. James nodded slightly, but bit his lip, as if he was trying so hard not to say something. "Well, then, if you only liked me, then I thought you would have gotten the hint the first time I said no. Or the second time.. or the third…or the fiftieth." She said softly with a small smile. James smirked, but it wasn't worthy of his usual Marauder's smirk. There was a comfortable silence for a couple minutes. James didn't speak; he wanted to hear Lily's soft voice before he said what he'd been dying to say for years. Her voice would give him the confidence he so badly needed. When Lily spoke again, her voice was slightly shaking."So, why?" _

_"Why?" He said with a small smile. "Why? Because you're sweet; unbelievably sweet and kind. You're beautiful and quiet. You're the kindest person I've ever met. You know how to stand up for yourself and for your friends. You like Moony, even though you know he's a werewolf, when most people would shun him away when they found out what he was. You don't care what people think of you. You're the purest and most innocent person I've ever met. You're very strong; and beautiful.. inside and out." He whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers. "You're perfect, Lily Evans." Lily smiled and blushed a pleasant cherry red. James grinned. "More than perfect, in fact." _

_"Really?" She said. _

_"And, more than that.. I love you. I mean, I know it's a bit early to say that. But I do. I love you." James said bravely. "And, I mean come on… It's been like, six years now that I've been asking you out. You would have guessed my feelings were a bit deeper than just liking you, Lily Flower." James added with a smile. Lily blushed and smiled as she bit her lip. Her hand constricted on James's hand and she stared at their hands for a moment. She wanted to say it back, but.. she couldn't find the words to say it properly. 'I love you' didn't seem to hold the right amount of emotion. So, she said nothing._

_"So, Lily Flower, will you please go out with me?" He asked shyly, the hopeful gleam shining in his brilliant hazel eyes again. Lily smiled. _

_"I suppose I could spare you a night, Prongs." She smirked. James's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "So, yes, I will go out with you."_

_"You're serious?" _

_"Yes, James." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, James." She said patiently. She could hardly blame him for his not believing her; she'd denied him countless times before. Well, actually like, a thousand times before._

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes, James. I'm sure." She smiled. And, oh, Lily had been expecting this; she'd been waiting for it, in fact, hoping to see it. The famous Marauder's smirk appeared on his face and Lily giggled. He tugged lightly and playfully on one of her braids that nearly reached her waist. She giggled again._

_"Finally!" He said happily. He reached back into his bag and pulled something out. He presented it to Lily. _

_"What's this, James?" She asked curiously, smiling widely at him. _

_"That, Lily, is a flower. A lily, actually." He said softly, tucking it behind her ear. She grinned and threw her arms around him. James was a little surprised at first, but after a second, he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at the scent of her long hair. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding in his chest._

_"That's another thing, James…" She whispered in his ear. _

_"What's that, Lily?" He asked as she pulled away from him._

_"Why d'you call me Lily Flower?" She inquired. James smiled; and Lily had also been waiting for this one. The famous Marauder's smile. Guaranteed to melt any girl's heart. _

_"Why do you call me Prongs?" He retorted. He kissed her cheek and ran off. _

_"Moony, Padfoot.. She said yes!" James cried when he got back. Sirius and Remus exchanged a smug look and nodded. _

_"She did?" Remus said, sounding truly surprised. James smiled widely and nodded his head. "What'd you do, slip a love potion in her morning pumpkin juice?" He smirked. James threw a school book at him, laughing. _

_"Psh, d'you really think I'd stoop that low, Moony?" He smirked. _

_"I dunno, Prongs… This is Lily Evans we're talking about." Sirius said fairly. James rolled his eyes. _

_"Thanks, Padfoot. Thanks. You don't think that she could just you know, like me?" _

_"No, not really." Remus replied jokingly. James threw yet another book at him. _

_"Thanks, Moony. Love you, too." James said sarcastically. _

_"Oh, shut up, you know you love me." _

_"Do I?" _

_"Yes, Prongs, you do." _

_"Where's your proof, Moony?" _

_"I don't need proof, Prongs; I just know it. I mean, if you didn't love me, you wouldn't run around with me once a month when I'm a..you know, werewolf!" Remus smirked. "And! You wouldn't have spent so much time learning how to turn into a stag so you could come along with me." _

_"Oh, point made…"_

_"Yup." _

_This was the time that Sirius chose to butt in. _

_"When are you taking her out, Prongs?" He asked. James's smile faded and his eyes widened. _

_"Oh… I forgot to tell her that…" She said, frowning. He jumped up and ran back to the tree where Lily was sitting at. _

_"Lily Flower!" He called again. Lily grinned as she turned around. _

_"Forget something, Prongs?" She smirked as he sat down in front of her. _

_"Um, yeah.." He blushed. Lily giggled. _

_"What'd you forget?" _

_"I forgot to tell you when I was gonna pick you up!" He said, looking slightly embarrassed. _

_"Oh, well, so you did." Lily smirked. James stuck his tongue out at her. "So, tell me, Prongs, when are you gonna pick me up?" _

_"Well, how does eight o'clock tonight sound to you?" He asked. Lily smiled._

_"Sounds wonderful, James."_

_"See you tonight, Lily Flower." He smiled, kissing her cheek. He seemed as though he was going to stand up and leave, but he looked as though he'd decided against it and stayed put. _

_"James?" Lily said. _

_"Lily?" _

_"What are you doing?" She asked softly. James stared at her and smiled. _

_"Are you sure you wanna go out with me?" He asked sadly. His smile faded and the cockiness and happiness that shined in his eyes were drained and an unusual sadness replaced them. Lily intertwined her fingers with his and smiled at him, looking into his eyes._

_"I'm absolutely sure." She said strongly. _

_"But, why now? You've rejected me like, a thousand times." James murmured miserably. Lily moved closer to him. _

_"I know." She whispered. _

_"Then, why now?" He asked again._

_"Because." _

_"Because?" _

_"Because… I thought that denying you enough times, you'd back off and leave me be, but you didn't." She smirked. James smiled faintly. "You were relentless, Prongs. I don't think you realize how annoying you got sometimes." She smiled. "And whenever I'd be with Moony, he'd tell me how much you really liked me and much it tore you up every time I said no." _

_"Oh, I am _so _gonna _kill_ Moony!" James exclaimed, beginning to rise. Lily shook her head and tugged on his hand. James sighed and sat back down. "I'm still gonna kill him, you know." He frowned. Lily ignored this._

_"Moony told me how much it tore you up every time I said no, and it killed me to say no, but I couldn't bring myself to say yes, you know?" _

_"Um, yeah…" James muttered, even though he really had no idea what she was talking about._

_"Basically, James, I wanted to say yes really badly, but I couldn't say it." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because… I was scared that you'd be like every other boy I've been with." _

_"Like what?" _

_"Like… The other pureblood boys I've been with." _

_"Oh, Lily, you know I'd never be like that.." James said sadly. Lily smiled._

_"I know, but I was still scared, you know?" _

_"I suppose." Then a horrifying thought came to mind. "Lily Flower, please tell me you didn't _ever_ go out with Snape." He pleaded. Lily giggled._

_"As if! I mean, come _on_! He's… _Snape_!" _

_"Okay, good." _

_"But, yeah.. I hated seeing the pain in your eyes every time I said no. It was killing me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, James…" She started turning fully to him and crossing her legs. She moved his hair out of his eyes and held his hands tighter. "I love you. I really do… More than words can say." _

_James's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _

_"Really?" He whispered. Lily nodded._

_"Yes, James, I love you." She promised him, moving closer to him. James smiled widely and let go of her hands only to have them on her hips within seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands tangled in his annoyingly messy thick hair. _

_"Can you say that again?" He whispered. Lily smiled. _

_"I love you." _

_And with that, James was kissing her and Lily was happily returning it. She was smiling against his lips and her heart was pounding. James pulled her closer to her, so that she was sitting on his lap. His hands were in her hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. _

_"Don't you think you should wait for this 'till after your first date?" _

_Sirius was smirking behind them with Remus laughing by his side. James and Lily broke apart. _

_"Really?" He said in disbelief. "Why are you guys here?" _

_"Well, Prongs, it's a free country, and we fancied ourselves a walk around the lake. And, here we were talking about how impossible it is for Lily Flower to say yes to our James. When we had finally come to the conclusion that he was making it all up, we stumble upon _this_!" Remus threw his hands at Lily and James. Lily giggled and James looked murderous. _

_"You guys are full of it." _

_"Nah, we figured we'd come and see what was taking you so long, you see, we thought you were dead. We figured that Lily would have changed her mind and killed you in the process." Sirius smirked as he winked at Lily. "Now we know." Lily giggled again. Remus smiled. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." James rolled his eyes. "Could you please leave now, I have something I need to finish doing…" He smiled at Lily and pulled her closer. Lily giggled and blushed. _

_"Ah, Prongs, I don't think we'll get another moment of privacy today." She said, pushing him up. "I'll see you tonight at eight, then." She said, bending down to pick up her journal. _

_"No, Lily Flower, I'm sorry, but we require Prongs tonight.. It's the last night of the full moon." Sirius said sadly, frowning. Remus looked very upset about this; the last night of the cycle was always the worst. Lily nodded in understanding._

_"How 'bout tomorrow night at eight?" James suggested. Lily smiled widely and nodded. She kissed him quickly before running off. _

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Ginny exclaimed. Sirius and Remus smirked and Harry laughed.

"I have only one question for you two." Harry said, still smiling.

"What's that?"

"How'd you guys know what happened and stuff when you weren't there?"

"Harry, come on." Remus said. "You can't tell me you didn't stalk Hermione when she went on her first date with Draco. Or on Ron when he went on his first date with Lavender." He said fairly.

"Oh… Well.. Okay.." Harry smiled. "Well… Actually, I never let them know that I was stalking them!" He stuck his tongue out at Sirius. "That's where you guys failed."

"Well. We thought it'd be the perfect time to ruin the moment." Remus said happily, high fiving Sirius. Harry looked down.

"I really wish I knew them…" He muttered. Ginny hugged him tighter and Harry's arms constricted around her. Ginny could hear his heart beating in his chest. Sirius and Remus exchanged nervous glances.

"I know, Harry." Sirius said softly. "I know. James and Lily would be proud of you, you know."

"What?"

"They'd be proud of _everything _that you've done. You're stronger and braver than anyone ever expected you to be. You know how to love so deeply, it hurts." Sirius said kindly. "You're just like your mother in the way that you're so kind.. to everyone. And you're just like your father in the way that trouble always seems to find you." He smiled. "You're… You just like both of your parents. You take all the good traits from them. You don't have a bad bone in your body." He finished with a smile.

"Yeah, Harry… I'm sure your parents would be incredibly proud of you." Ginny said softly, sitting up now and keeping his hands in his. "I mean, come on. How could they not be? You saved the world!" She giggled. Harry smiled a little sadly.

"I s'pose you're right." He said.

"No, Harry, Ginny _is _right." Remus said. "James and Lily would be proud to call you their son. Hell, I'm proud to say you're as good as a son to me, too. And Sirius, I'm sure feels the same way."

"Hell yeah, I do!" He said, moving to high five Harry.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione ran into Harry's arms, tears streaking her cheeks. Harry looked alarmed.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. He hugged her tighter.

"He… Draco…"

"Did he break up with you?" He asked, anger running through his veins.

"No! Something much better!" She pulled back, waving her left hand in his face. Harry stared at it for a moment, before taking her hand and examining her fingers.

"Did he…?"

"YES!" She said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Are you serious?" He asked, still staring at the ring on her long finger.

"Yes! Isn't it _wonderful_, Harry?" She said, throwing her arms around him again. Harry smiled.

"Yeah!"

She kissed his cheek and ran off to Draco's arms.

"Harry, I think she's happy." Ginny whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think she is… Just a bit." Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Ginny. She giggled.

"What do you think about it?" She said, moving to face him. He smiled.

"I think… She's extremely happy, and so is Draco. I'm happy for them." He said happily. Ginny nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"How'd you do it, man?" Harry asked when Draco appeared in front of them. He spoke with bright eyes and a big smile.

_Hermione was sitting at the table with her hair blowing in the slight breeze from the open window. She was pulling apart a red rose and staring out of the window, watching Harry and Ginny talk to Sirius and Remus. She was smiling as she pulled her back. Draco was watching her every move from his perch on the counter with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He was smiling. Hermione began to sing as she picked up another rose. _

_"Why are you doing that, love?" He asked her. Hermione smiled as she turned around. _

_"'Cause I want to." She said as she walked over to him. "Got a problem with that, honey?" She smirked. And with that, she took his cup from his hands, set it on the counter, and pulled him down to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Before he could act, she pulled away. _

_"What was that?" He asked, smiling. Draco pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, and played with the ends of her hair that covered his hands. _

_"What?" She said innocently. "I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" _

_"Well…" He whispered, moving his left hand to the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him and kissed her. Hermione smiled against his lips and her hands moved to tangle in his hair. Draco smiled, feeling her long eyelashes on his cheeks. He pulled away._

_"Would you like to go with me to the park?" He asked. Hermione grinned and blushed, nodding happily. He pulled her on his back and the sound of her giggling caused him to run faster that he ever had before. _

_Draco Malfoy had important business to attend to. _

_"Ahh! Draco! Watch where you're going!" Hermione screamed as he stumbled over a rock. Draco laughed._

_"We're almost there, Hermione." He said simply._

_"Well, Draco. I know that. I do walk up here all the time with Luna and Gin and Blaise and Harry and you. Remember?" She said. Draco pictured the smile she'd be wearing right now and the look in her chocolate eyes._

_"Oh, shush." He said playfully. Hermione giggled._

_"Hurry up! I wanna swing!" She said, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she urged him to go faster. As Hermione settled herself into the swing of her choice, Draco sat at the foot of the hot metal slide across from her, watching her with a curious look in his eyes. _

_"Whatchya thinking about, Draco?" Hermione asked, kicking off her shoes. He didn't say anything as he walked over to where she was swinging. She slowly came to a stop and stared at him with wide eyes. Draco couldn't help but smile as he pulled something out of the pocket in his jeans. Hermione's chocolate eyes followed his hand._

_"Draco, what's that?" She asked, her eyes wide and her voice was shaking. Again, he said nothing. He never broke eye contact as he knelt on the ground in front of her. Hermione's cheeks burned and her heart was pounding. _

_"Hermione Jean Granger; the love of my life and the only thing that holds me down to this Earth, will you do me the honor of being my beautiful, blushing bride?" _

_Hermione said nothing for a while._

_"Yes, Draco! I will marry you!" And with those simple words, she threw him into the sand and kissed him with everything that she had and more._

"Awww, Draco, that's so romantic!" Ginny said, hugging him. He laughed.

"Thanks, Gin."

Hermione ran over to Harry.

"Harry, seeing as my dad has no idea who the hell I am… I was wondering..." She said, staring at him, and slipping her hand into Draco's.

"Wondering what?"

"Would you walk me down the aisle? I mean, you're like my brother and stuff, and It'd really mean a lot to me if you did!" She pleaded. Harry grinned and his eyes lit up.

"Of course I will!" Harry said happily. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. When they pulled apart, she turned to face Ginny.

"Ginny, would you be my Maid of Honor?" She beamed at her sister.

"Of course I will, sissy!" She replied, throwing her arms around Hermione.

"Well, Harry, I was going to ask if you'd be my Best Man, but… you're walking her down the aisle." Draco frowned. Hermione looked at the both of them.

"How 'bout this…?" She said, with a small smile. "How 'bout after you walk me down the aisle, you move up to Draco instead of just sitting down?"

"Ooohhh. That sounds good!" They said.

* * *

Ginny was sitting comfortably in Harry's arms outside under the stars.

"I think today has been the best day… I've ever had in my whole life." Ginny said happily, reaching up to kiss Harry. He smiled.

"I would have to second that notion, Miss Weasley." Harry said, kissing her again. "I don't think you know how long I've waited to be doing this." He added, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Ah, Harry, I don't think you realize I've had to wait for this." Ginny said softly. "Or how long I've wanted to say something to you."

"What's that, Gin?"

"That I love you."

"I don't think you realize how long I've waited to hear you say that.. And how long I've wanted to say to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Ginny, I love you."


	3. The Video Camera

"Padfoot, are you still looking for that bloody video camera?" Remus asked, looking bored and slightly amused as he watched his best friend tear the room apart. Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at him.

"What do you think, Moony?" He snapped. Remus merely laughed and leaned against the arm of the couch, closing his book and resting it on his lap. He crossed his ankles and continued to watch.

"Did you check the cupboard?" He asked.

"What?"

"Padfoot, check the damn cupboard." Remus said, smirking as he crossed his arms behind his head. Sirius glared at him again and stormed over to the cupboard. He threw things around and sent an old newspaper flying at Remus's head. He neatly dodged it and smirked at Sirius's glare.

"Dammit, Moony."

"What?"

"You were right." He growled as he sat at the foot of the couch. Remus turned and leaned on an elbow as he watched Sirius flip through pictures over his shoulder. He laughed.

"And that bothers you?"

"Immensely." Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Remus muttered, smirking. "Oh! Padfoot! Go back!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What?"

"There! Look, it's James and Lily!" Remus said fondly.

"We've passed a lot of pictures with them in it, Moony." Sirius sighed, going back to the picture in question.

"I know that, Padfoot. But look at this picture." He said softly, pointing at something on the screen.

"Is… Is that what I think it is?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide with glee. He stood up quickly and ran to the door.

"Harry James Potter! Get your arse up here right now!" He shouted down the stairs. Remus rolled his eyes as he sat up and picked up the camera, staring at the picture. Was the video still there? Would he see and hear James's and Lily's voices again?

"What did I do this time?" Harry said angrily as he reached Sirius, glaring at him. "I was talking to Ginny about something rather important, you know."

"Yeah, 'talking', we all know that's a lie." Sirius smirked."So, tell me, Harry, will I go down the stairs and see Ginny Weasley with extremely messy hair and…. OH. MY. GOD!" Sirius suddenly yelled.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in alarm. Sirius pointed to his neck and moved his hoodie down a bit.

"Harry James Potter, is that a _hickey_?"

"Er, no." Harry said, pulling his sweater back up and glowing bright red.

"It is!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, it's not.. I, er, one of the gnomes in the garden bit me…" Harry said lamely.

"Bull." Sirius said, crossing his arms and staring at Harry with a small smile on his face.

"No, I'm serious!" Harry argued.

"Uh-huh, sure… I'm sure you won't mind if I call Ginny up here to explain to me what happened?"

"Sirius!" Harry cried, attempting to pull him away from the door. "Don't you dare!"

"Ginny!" Sirius screamed down the hall, then he turned to Harry. "Oh, I dare."

"What is it, Sirius?" Ginny said, looking quite annoyed. When she saw Harry standing behind him, looking livid and extremely embarrassed, her eyes widened. "I didn't do it!" She burst out, then slammed her hands over her mouth, looking even more humiliated than Harry.

"Ahh, that was the answer I was looking for." Sirius said quietly, looking at the blushing couple. Remus was heard laughing from the couch.

"Oh, give them a break, Padfoot. Honestly, how many times did Prongs interrogate you on things like this?" He said, staring at them. Sirius blushed.

"Nah, I'm just giving you hell for it. But, Harry, you might wanna cover that up before Molly sees… She'll have both your asses." He said, glancing at Ginny. "Oh, Gin, really? You have one, too? What the hell were you two doing down there?"

Harry caught Ginny's eye and quickly looked away, blushing.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. Sirius stared at them again and laughed.

"Bull." He smirked. They were silent for a moment, and Harry took the opportunity to change the subject.

"What was it that you wanted to show me, Sirius?" He asked, taking Ginny's hand. She smiled at him.

"We found something." Sirius said happily, running back to the couch. "Something I know you'd like to see." He smiled brightly at Harry, who was attempting not to fall in the mess that Sirius had created. He failed and tripped over a lamp that had been knocked over. Ginny gracefully leaped over it. She smiled at Harry.

"Years of ballet lessons come in handy, you know." She smirked. They shared a knowing look that both Sirius and Remus had not noticed. As Harry fell over another box, Sirius saw and laughed. Harry glared at him.

"Did a tornado rip through here?" Harry asked, his anger fading away and quickly replaced with amusement as he saw the mess that Sirius was currently navigating his way around. Harry grasped Ginny's hand, hoping some of her grace would rub off on him.

"No, Padfoot was merely searching for this." Remus said, raising the camera in the air. Ginny giggled.

"This much of a mess for that?" She smiled, helping Harry up as he tripped over another unknown object.

"A video camera?" Harry asked, looking puzzled. Remus nodded and rolled his eyes as Sirius ran over to him. "Why do you have a video camera? I didn't even know you knew how to use one!"

"Well… Lily Flower showed me how to work it." Sirius admitted, stepping over a box carefully, smirking when Harry stumbled once again. "And, she certainly regretted that she did." He added, laughing. Ginny quickly pulled Harry to the couch, where he collapsed. She climbed onto his lap and he wrapped an arm around her, looking at Sirius and Remus expectantly.

"Show him!" Sirius said, ripping the camera from Remus's hands when he finally made it over to him. Harry was watching them with an air of amusement.

"Well, Padfoot,_ I_ can't show him if _you _have the camera."

"Oh, shut up, Moony, you know what I meant." Sirius glared at him.

"Harry, here, look…" Remus said calmly; but Harry could spot the raging excitement in his voice.

"Is that…?" Harry said, staring at his mum and dad. He couldn't keep his eyes off his mum, drinking in her beauty and saw, for the first time, that he did have the exact size and shape of her eyes. His eyes moved to his father. He had the same messy hair and the same cocky smile that Harry usually wore. He looked just like his father, just as everyone had always told him… Minus the scar and the eyes. He smiled softly. Ginny squeezed his hand.

"James and Lily; your dear mum and dad." Sirius said happily. Harry didn't hear him. He was still staring at his parents, feeling that even if he had forever to look at them, it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough.

"That picture was taken shortly after James proposed." Remus said softly, smiling at Harry's expression. "It was… It had been raining that day, you know. After Lily said yes, though, it was as sunny as could be." He added, kindly taking the camera and pressing the button moving to the next picture. Harry looked sad to no longer be able to stare at his parents in the sunlight, so in love.

He hoped that he and Ginny would be like that someday. Glancing at his beautiful girlfriend, he saw that she was thinking along the same lines. He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his chest.

"And this," Sirius said, taking the camera back and placing it in Harry's hands, "is how your dad proposed." And he pressed play. Sirius and Remus crowded around Harry's head. Ginny peeked over Harry's arms and watched quietly, a wide smile on her lips.

_"James, where are you taking me?" Lily asked, tugging on his hand. When James turned around, there was a soft and gentle smile playing on his lips. His white shirt was sticking to his chest and his hair was dripping in his eyes. Lily was shining; her yellow sundress was soaked and sticking to her, and her long hair was damp and blowing in the wind. Her eyes were brighter than the sun and her heart was pounding in her chest. _

_"You'll see." James said softly. Lily stared at him as he pulled her along. _

_"Prongs, you know I hate surprises." Lily said, impatience tainting her soft voice. James smiled._

_"You'll like this one, Lily Flower." He said and continued to pull her along. When they reached a clearing in the forest, Lily's bare feet were covered in mud and James's white shirt had been torn in some places from the branches. He led Lily over to a white bench. She sat on her hands, staring at James, who was pacing nervously in front of her. _

_"What's wrong, James?" She asked, moving to stand up. James said nothing, but pulled something out of his pocket and Lily slowly sat back down, her eyes as wide as plates. _

_"James, what are you doing?" Her voice was shaking and she was playing nervously with her hands in her lap, searching his face. _

_"This." He said, smiling as he sank to one knee. Lily gasped and tears were shining in her already bright eyes._

_"Lily Evans, the most beautiful and sweetest girl on the planet, the love of my life, my best friend, will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes shining as he looked at her. Lily didn't respond._

_The sun came out from behind the clouds and a beam of light shone on her. _

_"Lily Flower…?" He whispered anxiously. Lily smiled._

_"Of course, James, I will marry you." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, James, I will marry you." _

_And with that, she attacked him with kisses. _

_Then it was quiet and there were very quiet whispers._

_"Padfoot, can you believe she said yes?" Remus's voice muttered. Someone laughed._

_"Well, Moony," It was Sirius. "he did ask in quite a romantic way." Remus snorted._

_"Who are you, Padfoot?" _

_"I'm playing the part of Prongs's best friend slash way cooler brother than you, Moony." Sirius said. You could hear the smirk in his voice. _

_"Yeah, and you're spying on him…why?" _

_"Because, this special moment needs to be forever remembered, or some shit like that. The point is, I wanted to see if she'd say yes." Sirius said with a smirk. _

_"Yeah yeah, I think we should go… Things are getting a bit personal." The video camera poked over a bush and was snapped back within a second._

_"Yeah, let's go!" And the camera turned off. _

Harry couldn't speak. He stared at the camera, where his mother's face was perfectly framed against the sunlight. His mum was beautiful. She had a kind smile and burning eyes that seemed to see through him, despite the fact that she was forever enclosed in a picture. Sirius reached over and pushed another button. When he glanced down at Ginny, he saw tears in her eyes and a very small and kind smile on her lips. He kissed her forehead.

"This is, I believe the wedding." Sirius said before pushing play again, smiling at Harry's small gesture towards Ginny. And once again, Harry was diving into moments of the past, precious moments that his parents should be showing him and telling him the stories.

_"Hi, Padfoot!" Lily was saying happily, waving at the camera and grinning broadly. Her hair was longer now, and curled in light waves, and there were diamonds sparkling in the sun. _

_"Hello, Lily Flower!" Sirius said just as happily. He zoomed out of her face and revealed that she was in a beautiful white wedding dress. It stopped just under her knees and she was barefoot, standing on her toes. She was giggling and her arms were flying around her as she danced around. _

_"How does James look?" She asked, her smile growing bigger. Sirius was heard laughing loudly. _

_"He's not my type, but I'd have to say… he looks pretty damn hot." He smirked. Lily laughed loudly and moved closer to the camera. _

_"Do you have a picture?" She asked, attempting to take the camera from Sirius's hands. He laughed._

_"I do, but you're not allowed to see!" _

_"And… I know you're going to go straight back to him and show him this, aren't you?" Lily said, smirking playfully at the camera. _

_"It seems that you've been hanging out with us way too much." Sirius said. _

_"Why's that?" _

_"You've gained the, what Moony so lovingly named, the Marauder's smirk." He said happily. Lily giggled. _

_"Really?" _

_"Yep."_

_"Wait! Sirius Black! You changed the subject! You're going to go back and show this to James, aren't you?" She said, annoyance creeping to her eyes. Sirius laughed. He hugged Lily and kissed her forehead before running off. _

_"See you in a little bit, Lily Flower! Prongs is more than excited to see you!" _

Then the screen went black.

Once again, Harry was at a loss for words. His mother was beautiful, and the playfulness in Sirius's voice made Harry smile. With a start, he realized how much alike Ginny looked like his mother. He looked up at Sirius.

"Did you show my dad that?" He asked. Sirius merely smiled.

"Maybe…" He said, smirking. "Nah, I'm just kidding, I made him wait. He did everything he could to get the bloody camera, though." Ginny giggled and squeezed Harry's hand again. Harry returned the pressure, staring down at her and then the camera, where Lily was frozen, laughing at the camera.

"Yeah, he nearly killed him for it." Remus added, laughing.

"But… you should have seen the look on his face when he did see Lily. I can't even describe it. He was so happy." Sirius added, staring at the camera blankly.

Harry flipped though the next pictures, staring at his mum and holding Ginny close to him.

Harry stopped at a picture of his mother sitting under a tree, reading a book. She was smiling as she flipped the page. Then, Harry noticed something different about her; something important.

"Is she…?" He started, staring at Remus.

"She's pregnant with you in that picture," He said with a smile. "Three months along, I believe…" He added, staring at the picture.

"Awww! She's so cute!" Ginny said happily. Remus smiled at her kindly and reached over and pressed a button.

_"I have news! Wonderful news!" Lily said, running into the kitchen. Sirius put his coffee down and stared at her pretty eyes, shining brighter than all the stars in the sky. _

_"What?" Remus asked from behind the camera. _

_"You have to wait for James to get over here!" Lily said impatiently, staring at the door, jumping up and down in excitement. The door slowly opened and James came through the door, looking extremely happy. He wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and smiled broadly. _

_"I have wonderful news!" Lily said again. _

_"What's that?" Sirius asked. Lily beamed at him._

_"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down again. Sirius jumped up with a smile and the camera crashed to the counter top, focusing on the group. They all had their arms wrapped around each other._

_When they pulled away from each other, they were all shining with happiness and excitement. _

_"What are you going to name it if it's a boy?" Sirius asked curiously._

_"Harry James." Lily said happily. _

_"And a girl?" Remus said, beaming at them._

_"Callie Lily." James said happily. _

The screen went black, then immediately turned into a park.

_"Padfoot! Moony!" Lily shouted, running towards them, her long braids flying behind her. Remus looked up from his book. _

_"What's up, Lily Flower?" _

_"I'm pregnant with… Drum roll, please!" She said, looking at Sirius, who started drumming importantly on Remus's book. _

_"Harry James Potter!" She said happily, jumping up and down. _

_"It's a boy?" _

_"Yes!" She grinned and sank into the grass. "We couldn't decide between you two on who'd be godfather." She smiled. _

_"I wanted Remus," She said kindly, smiling at him. "But.. James wanted Sirius." She said, frowning at him. _

_"Hey! What'd I do?" _

_"Well.. it's the fact that James won." Lily said, leaning against the tree. "His argument was that I chose the name, and he should choose the godfather." She said, still frowning. She patted Remus's hand. _

_"Sorry, Moony." She said softly. "I still love you." _

"Awww!" Ginny smiled, sitting up to stare at Lily more. "That's so sweet!"

"She was so happy," Harry said with a smile, his arm still tightly wrapped around Ginny. "She was so happy." He said again, unable to take his eyes off of his mother. "She was so happy to have me… and after only a year… it was taken from her.."

Sirius patted his shoulder and Ginny squeezed his hand. Remus looked at him sadly.

"Harry, she was always happy, every minute she was around you. You were her life… You and James. She died for you. She died to protect you, Harry. Knowing that her life was taken in spite of yours, she'd be happy. You're alive and happy, and as Dumbledore always says, you know how to feel emotion so strong that it literally caused Voldemort's death. Your mother would be so proud of you." Remus said softly, reaching for Harry's hand. "Your dad would be just as proud. His son, the boy who saved the world. Who wouldn't be proud of you, Harry?"

"Death Eaters." Harry muttered, attempting to laugh.

"Well, _real _people. But, your parents would be so proud of you. And I'm sure they are, as they watch down on you from Heaven." Sirius said quietly.

"You have a point, I guess." Harry said, staring at Ginny's hand in his. "I wish I knew them."

"I know, Harry. And I wish more than anything that I could have died in their place so they would actually have time with such a wonderful baby boy." Sirius said, smiling. "I know they'd be more than proud of you. So, Harry, keep them in your memory, 'cause I know they're smiling down on you." He said. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss your dad. But I know that he's happy that you're still alive and happy and that you have such great friends that love you and would do anything for you. And.. You have us." He gestured between himself and Remus. "You have your parent's best friends right beside you in everything that you do." He smirked. "Well, I'm the one that always gets us in trouble… and the time we almost got arrested by the Muggle police."

Harry and Sirius burst out laughing at that at the memory.

"You guys almost got arrested?" Remus asked with wide eyes. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"Well…" Harry started. "We, er…"

_"Harry! Get over here!" Sirius called, waving in the pitch darkness._

_"I can't, Sirius! I can't fucking see you!" Harry called, sounding extremely annoyed. _

_"Follow the sound of my voice!" _

_"Dude." Harry said, looking at his hand. "My hand feels sticky and hot."_

_"…That's what she said." Sirius said. They both laughed._

_"No, really, I think I cut it." Harry said. He pulled his wand out and whispered _"Lumos."

_"Did you?"_

_"Erm, yes. There's like.. a lot of glass and stuff in it." He said, walking towards Sirius._

_"I told you to wrap the pillowcase around your hand before you broke the damn window." He said, smirking slightly as he walked to his godson's aid. "Oh God, Harry. What the hell did you do?" He asked, pulling out an old cloth that he found in his pocket._

_"Well, Sirius, you see, I broke a window with my bare hands on your orders, telling me it'd be a wonderful idea to break into a candy store." Harry said, letting him wrap the cloth around his bleeding hand. "Yeah, we're real hardcore, breaking into a candy store." He laughed."You're breaking into the next store."_

_"Harry, it was the only store close by." Sirius said, walking away, beckoning Harry to follow him. "And, who says there's a next store?"_

_"Dude. There were like, ten other stores that were way cooler. And… You said that was only the first one of the night! Wait. What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you wanna break into Muggle shops?" _

_"And?" Sirius turned around and walked backward. "I wanted candy." He said. "And. If we break into wizard shops, we'd get caught."_

_"You didn't get any candy, Sirius." Harry stated. "We'll get caught breaking into Muggle shops, too!" _

_"I know." Sirius said. "We're wizards. We know how to use magic. We can break out." _

_"Then what was the point?" Harry said, catching up and glaring at him. _

_"It was fun, was it not?" Harry said nothing to this. _

_"Where the hell are we, then?" Sirius thought about Harry's question. _

_"Um, downtown London, I think." He muttered, looking around. _

_"Are we?" _

_"HARRY! Look at that store!" _

_"What store?" Harry looked around, trying to follow his finger. _

_"That little shop right there!" _

_"Sirius, I honestly have no idea what the hell you're tal- OH! I know that shop!" _

_"What is it?" Sirius asked, stopping in front of it. _

_"It's a really kick ass bookstore." Harry said, standing next to him and stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. _

_"You like books?" Sirius said, glancing at him. _

_"Yeah. It's pretty cool." Harry said, still looking at the shop in front of them. _

_"Eww.. What's that book right there?" Sirius asked, pointing to a book on the main display. It had an apple on it._

_"Dude… That's this REALLY STUPID Muggle book that like, all the teenage girls are crazy about."_

_"What's it called?' _

_"Twilight. It's horrible."_

_"What's it about?" _

_"Um, a vampire that falls in love with a whiney little girl who has absolutely no backbone whatsoever." Harry rolled his eyes. _

_"And.. There's a whole series about it?" Sirius asked, looking slightly disgusted as he picked up the book, searching its pages. _

_"Yeah…" _

_"Wait.. Harry, how d'you know this?" _

_"Ginny read it once. She thought it looked a little interesting, so she read the first two books." Harry said. "She said it was disgusting how the girl acted when her boyfriend left .Pathetic."_

_"Ah." Sirius dropped the book and smirked at Harry. "Shall we burn them?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. Harry slowly smiled and nodded. _

_"Just the books, though, not the store. I love this shop." He said, digging a lighter out of his pocket and holding the book in front of him, smiling as the book went up in flames. _

_"Hermione would have a heart attack if she saw us now." Sirius said, dropping the burned book to the floor and picking up a new one. _

_"Oh shit.." Harry said as he saw flashing red and blue lights. "It's the Muggle police! Run!" _

_Harry and Sirius booked it out of the small shop, laughing loudly as they ran. _

_"Hey! You! Stop!" One of the cops yelled from behind them. Harry turned around in his tracks and stared at him. The cop had mousy brown hair and it was sticking to his forehead as his legs tried to carry his fat body as fast as they could. He was sweating and had his hands on the left side of his hip. _

_"Don't make me shoot! I will do it!" He yelled, sounding very out of breath. Harry laughed and turned around. _

_"Shall we humor them, my dear boy?" Sirius smirked, slightly slowing down. _

_"Yes, sir!" Harry said, stopping in the middle of the wet street. The fat cop tackled them. _

_"SIKE!" Harry screamed as he grabbed Sirius's arm and turned on the spot. They landed in the middle of an empty field with cold rain pouring on them. As they sat up, they looked at each other and broke out laughing. _

_"Oh. My. God." Harry said, falling back to the grass. "That was… AWESOME!" _

_"Dude, we HAVE to do that again sometime.."Sirius said, gasping for breath, holding hi s sides. _

_"Fo'so!" Harry laughed._

"You guys broke into a Muggle candy store, took no candy, then ran to a book store and burned all the Twilight books? " Ginny said, trying very hard not to smile. Remus was sitting on the side of her, unable to stop laughing. Harry snorted when he fell off the couch, still laughing.

"You're horrible!" She said, failing in her attempt. "You burned books?" She giggled.

"No, we burned paper that could have been put to better use than writing that filth on it." Sirius said, beginning to laugh.

"I can't believe you!"

"I can!" Remus said, breathing hard and sitting back on the couch. "That's totally something you guys would do!"

"I still can't believe you burned books." Ginny said, laughing and shaking her head at Harry.

* * *

**Okay, sorriee to and Twilight fangirls reading this, but my sister really wanted me to write something bashing it. She paid me $100. So, yeah. Personally, I'm not a fan of it... But.. I respect your opinions. Please, no flames on this, 'cause I feel I've already explained why I wrote that... but, I'm always eager to read your thoughts. **

**Anyway, sorriee again, **

**Much Love,**

**Dana. **


	4. James and Lily's Final Words

"Harry, I almost forgot…" Sirius came down the stairs, carrying a letter in his hand. "Your mother wanted you to read this when you turned eighteen." He said, handing the heavy envelope to Harry. He could not speak. His hands were shaking as he slowly opened it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_It seems so odd to be writing this letter to you to read when you're eighteen, when you're playing on your little toy broomstick that Sirius brought you for your first birthday on the ground beneath my feet. _

_Happy birthday, baby, seventeen times. I wish I was there to see them all. _

_My beautiful baby boy, I pray to God that you won't have to read this, that I'm wasting perfectly good parchment and ink, but I know there's a strong possibility that you will. But, by the sad misfortune that you are reading this, I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry. I wish I could have been there to see you grow up into the handsome young man I'm sure you are now. I want you to know that I love you more than anything. More than you'll ever know; more than words can say. You're so precious, baby. I know that if by some horrible chance that your father and I don't make it through this war, you'll be the one to survive, and you'll be the one that proves them all wrong. I know that you'll grow up to be something amazing; something beautiful. I know you'll someday change the world. You'll make a difference in this dark world; you'll be the light at the end of the tunnel. I know you will. _

_My brave little boy, as much as I pray that you'll never have to read these sad words that I'm writing, I almost know you will. I'll fight for you until the very end, I'll do everything I can to ensure that you stay alive. Anything. But.. there's always that strong possibly that your father and I won't make it, and that's why I am writing this letter to you. But, I will not leave you clueless in a world that has so many unanswered questions. I know that this is coming a bit late, seeing as you're nearly past all the petty things that I'm sure you wish I was there to help. Once again, my beautiful baby boy, I'm so terribly sorry to not have been there for you. I can only hope that Sirius and Remus were there to help you along the way. And, being the wise men that they are, I'm sure they were._

_I want you to know that the most special type of friendship is the kind that lasts forever; the kind that survives anything; the friends that love you enough to see you to the end, no matter what that is. Love.. Love is something that cannot be taught or learned, baby. It's something that can only be felt, and it grows over time. Your stubborn father I'm sure, would love to tell you about that one. Life is something to be treasured, something to never worry about; it should never be taken for granted. Even in the darkest of times, baby, it should be treasured. Never forget that, Harry. On that note, never ever take a friendship for granted. Never. Please, Harry, those words must always be carved into your memory. Even the strongest bonds can be weakened. _

_When you have a child, I want you to know that you'll feel the love I feel for you now. The unconditional, never questioning love that comes along with the beautiful baby you'll give your life to protect. The kind of love that's so powerful, words would never be able to explain, the kind of love that will never wane, only grow. It's the kind of love that will never fail, even beyond death. It's the kind of love that one would die for. I love you. That'll never be enough, I'm afraid, but right now, it's all I can say without using millions of pieces of parchment. I love you, my baby, I love you. Always know that. I'm sure my grandchildren that will never know me will be beautiful and have your big heart._

_Even now, seeing you as a beautiful baby, barely the age of one, I know that in my heart of hearts, you will grow up to be the kindest person the world will ever know. I know that you'll be brave, just like your father, and most likely, just as stubborn. I know that you'll carry on the famous Marauder's mischief that your uncles and father started. _

_I know that you'll be… something wonderful and something perfect, Harry. I hope you know that through any turmoil and any pain that you've experienced, that your father and I have been right behind you. I wish that I could be there to wipe your tears and make everything better. I wish that I could protect you from any pain that you have felt and will continue to feel. Harry, I know that you'll be strong, just like your father and I.I know that you'll be able to withstand any challenge that life throws at you. _

_I love you. Those three words mean more than the world to speak. I love you. Those words must never be empty. I write these words on this parchment praying that you'll see how much I mean it. I love you. I love you. I love you. Please, Harry, I beg of you; never forget that. I love you. Never forget that, baby. Never. Because if it's the only thing you'll take out of this letter, I want you to know how much I mean it. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

_Words will never be able to express how much I love you, and how proud of you that you've made it this far. I've left this letter in Sirius's care, praying that you'll read it and be happy, knowing that we've always been behind you. _

_By now, seeing as you're eighteen, I'm sure that Sirius has showed you quite a few videos on that camera he has. We were all young and stupid once, Harry, even your parents. Remember that. I must say… your father was always like that, though… always. I've always said I have three boys; that being you, your father, and Sirius. Remus, I'm sure you know, was always the one that had a little more control over your father and Sirius. I'm sure you have friends like that, if you're anything like your father. I've seen that you are, even in the way you act now, only a small baby. I hope you continue to follow in his footsteps. _

_I know that you will always succeed in whatever it is you try to do. I'm sure everything that you've been through before this point, you've done wonderfully at. I hope that you had the most enjoyable time at Hogwarts, made wonderful friends that stuck by your side throughout the seven years you spent at the castle. _

_My sweet baby, I hope you'll never have to read this letter of mine. I hope you'll never have to read these words of mine. I pray that you'll always know your father and I. I wish, more than anything, that we'll be here to see you grow up into the wonderful young man you'll become. I love you, baby. I hope you won't have to read those words, but hear me speak them to you every day. _

_I want you to grow up happy and whole, and I know that Sirius and Remus will give you the love that you need to grow. I wish, so badly, that I don't have to say goodbye to you like this, Harry. I wish that you'd never have to leave my arms, and that I'd never have to give you up. I hope I won't. But, as I said, I'll always fight for you. I'll fight for my own life so I can see you grow up. I'll fight for your father's life, so he can also watch you grow. _

_I love you so much, Harry. I love you. I've said that countless times, haven't I? Please know that. Please always know that, because it will always be true. I wish I didn't have to leave you, when you barely know me. But.. Harry, I may have to, as chilling and heartbreaking as that thought is, it's very possible that it could happen. _

_Keep me in your memory, forever and always. You'll always be in mine, and I'll always be watching you, wherever you are. I'm always behind you; always supporting you. I'll be here, baby. Always. I've always been here for you, please know that._

_I love you so much, by beautiful baby boy, my brave Harry… _

_I love you, my baby, I love you, my Harry, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

_Lily. _

Harry put down the letter and stared at Sirius with tears in his eyes. Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." He said softly, patting his back. "I'm so sorry." Harry felt embarrassed, crying over a letter. But this letter… His mother had written, knowing that she would soon die. Knowing that Harry would need her more than anything. She had written it knowing that he'd one day save everyone.

"Harry," Sirius said when Harry pulled away and buried his face in his hands, his body still racking with sobs. "she loved you. More than anything."

"I know…" Harry whispered.

"She only ever wanted the best for you. Your mother, Harry, was just as kind as you were. You trust people wholly and completely. You love unconditionally and so strongly. You know your strengths and play well to them, just as your mother did. Lily was such a wonderful person, Harry, and you follow in her footsteps." Sirius said softly. Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"James had a letter for you, too, if you'd like to read it." Sirius said quietly, rubbing Harry's back reassuringly as he pulled another letter out of the envelope. Harry didn't say anything, but took the letter eagerly. His father had the same scratchy handwriting that he did. Harry smiled and wiped your tears.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I would like to start by saying that I love you… more than words can say. I'm sure your mother said the same thing to you, over and over again, but I feel it's something you really need to know. We love you. So much. _

_I hate having to write this letter. It means to me that you might have to grow up without us, that we may never be able to see you grow up. As I write my sad letter, I can hear you in the next room laughing with your mother and Sirius. I can never get enough of hearing your laugh. Or seeing your eyes light up when I or your beautiful mother walk into a room. _ _You're so beautiful; you must take after my looks. No, I mean… you must take after your mother, with your bright green eyes. You have my forever messy hair. No matter what you do, Harry, it will never lay flat. I'm sure you already know that, though. _

_So, you're eighteen. It's so hard for me to imagine this little baby boy barely the age of one growing up to be eighteen someday… Happy birthday, Harry. I have seventeen years to have said that, don't I? _

_Happy second birthday, Harry, I hope you're happy growing up with Sirius and Remus… Still flying on that toy broomstick, I'm sure. You've already learned how to speak, haven't you? I can only imagine the things you're saying, with Sirius raising you. _

_Happy third birthday, baby. You're growing up fast. I know you are. I only wish I was there to see it. I love you. More than you'll know. I'll be looking down on you, smiling as you still gain your ground. I really hope you receive my gracefulness and not your mother's clumsiness (she has a way of knocking things over… or breaking them.) _

_Happy fourth birthday, my little boy. Remus is already teaching you how to read, I'm sure of it. He's into that kinda stuff. Just you wait 'till you hit school… I'm sure Sirius and Remus are taking you to Diagon Ally, spoiling with more toys. I hope you've gotten another toy broomstick, and knowing Sirius, you have. Against Remus's protests, I'm sure. _

_Happy fifth birthday, Harry. I know you're probably learning how to write whole paragraphs, courtesy of Remus. Sirius, I'm sure, is taking you to the park every day; he loves swinging. Your mother always said she's had three kids. That being you, Sirius, and I. Remus was the mature one. I love you, and I'm lucky to know that you're being raised in a wonderful environment, showered with love and kindness. _

_Happy sixth birthday, honey. You sure are growing up quite fast, aren't you? I wish I was there to see it. You're probably getting into tons of trouble, just like I did when I was your age. Surely, Sirius is enjoying it and probably egging you on. Remus is most likely trying to calm you two down, right? He was always doing that. _

_Happy seventh birthday, baby. You're finding how to use your magic now, I'm sure. Causing trouble and making messes, without knowing fully what you're doing. That's how I was when I was your age. Or, if you're like your mother, I'm sure you're learning how to control it slightly. You'll be off to Hogwarts, soon. _

_Happy eighth birthday, Harry. You're probably very famous with the girls. You've carried on the famous Potter looks, I'm sure. You've learned some charm from Sirius. And you've learned some 'gentlemanly' ways from Remus. You're growing up so quickly. I love you so much. Good luck with the ladies, baby. _

_Happy ninth birthday, sweetie. I'm sure you're itching to go to Hogwarts. Only two more years 'till you'll be walking into the Great Hall. You'll have loads of fun at school. You'll meet friends for life there. You'll learn life's greatest lessons. _

_Happy tenth birthday, my boy… You sure are growing up fast… Sirius and Remus have to be running to catch up with you. You have one more year and you'll be there! Learning how to control your strong magic and how to do wonderful things with it. You'll follow in your mother's footsteps with your magic; mine in Quidditch. Sirius has probably had you on a broom for years, and I'm sure you're an excellent flier. _

_Happy eleventh birthday, Harry! You're there! In a couple short months, you'll be at Hogwarts! You must be bursting with excitement. I sure was. I can only pray that you'll be in Gryffindor, just like your mother and I. Just like Sirius and Remus. You'll do wonderful things, at school, Harry. Good luck in your studies!_

_Happy twelfth birthday, baby. You're heading off to your second year of Hogwarts. I'm sure you've already made wonderful friends to help you through any trouble you'll get in… Which, I'm sure will be a lot. Sirius couldn't really complain, he's been in worse. I'm sure you've made some enemies by now; Sirius and I have. _

_Happy thirteenth birthday, Harry! It's official, you're a teenager! Growing up is a bit harder than it looks, isn't it? I'm sure you're doing wonderfully in classes, thanks to Remus. I hope you're enjoying yourself at school and not getting into too much trouble. And, I'm sure that Sirius has given you the Marauder's map already. Use it well, Harry. You're going to Hogsmeade, too, this year. Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks is my favorite place to go. I hope you have loads of fun with your friends! _

_Happy fourteenth birthday, baby. Hopefully, you've found the invisibility cloak by now. It helped me a lot when I was at school. I'm sure you're a wonderful Quidditch player and have won many matches for Gryffindor. Sirius has most likely given you the best broom money can buy. I wish I could see you play. I hope you can fly just as well as I can. _

_Happy fifteenth birthday, honey. Fifth year at Hogwarts is brutal. You've got O. and I know all the teachers pile loads of homework on you every night. I hope you're studying hard, or Remus will surely be very disappointed if you haven't gotten at least seven O.. And, Sirius, I'm sure is egging you on for all the trouble you're getting into. I hope you've found and used all the secret passages in Hogwarts by now. _

_Happy sixteenth birthday, Harry! You have one more year at Hogwarts as soon as you finish this year. I got into loads of trouble with Sirius and Remus during our sixth year. Filth hated us. Sirius and I spent a lot of time in detention this year, as I'm sure Remus will tell you, while Sirius will tell you the… awesome… things we did to get us there. And… You'll learn the unfortunate feeling of Apperating. It comes in handy, though. _

_Happy seventeenth birthday, Harry! You're of age now! You can officially do magic outside of school now! I hope you enjoyed your time at Hogwarts and the friends you made followed you outside of school. This was the year your mother and I finally started dating… After six years of my pleading, she finally said yes. Hopefully, you've had more time with a lucky girl. I love you so much, and I know you'll go past school and do wonderful things. I love you. Your mother and I are so proud of you, and I'm sure Sirius and Remus are, too. _

_Harry, I love you. More than words can say. I've said that countless times in this letter, but I would love to make up for it in the seventeen years that have passed since last I said it to you. But, paper and ink would never cover it. _

_I love you, Harry, I love you so much. It makes me feel better that you were raised in such a loving environment with such amazing and loving people. Harry, I hate that I may be leaving you without you knowing me. I hate that you may be growing up without your mother and I. But one thing's for sure; I'll always be with you. In spirit. I want you to always know that. _

_I wish I could give you advice on the ladies, Harry, but you know… it's something that can only be said. Sirius, I'm sure, will give you all the advice you need, baby. _

_I really hope you'll never have to read this letter, Harry. I hope I'm wasting my time, ink, and parchment. But, I write with all the love I have in the chance that you will. Please, see the love in all these words I write to you, in all the letters that I've scribbled with my quill. I don't want you to read this letter and feel sad; I want you to read this and be happy. I want you to know how much I love you. I only want you to be happy, Harry. Please, always know that. _

_Keep me in your memory, Harry, and know that I died to save you. Know that I died because I love you so much. I'll always watch over you, baby._

_I love you, Harry. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_James. _

Harry was nearly sobbing at the end of his father's long and loving letter. James had been wrong about it all… He hadn't grown up in a loving environment… He was treated cruelly, neglected, never felt love until he was eleven years old. He didn't meet Sirius or Remus until his third year at Hogwarts. Harry never knew about magic. Harry never knew how his parents really died, and why they died. They died to save him. They died to save his life. They died because they loved him so much, because he, Harry, meant so much to Lily and James, his wonderful and loving parents.

What would he be had he grown up with James and Lily and Sirius and Remus? What would he be without a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead? What would he be had he known love all his life? What would he be if he hadn't had the whole world pushing down upon his shoulders for most of his young life? What would he be if he had grown up with parents that really, truly loved him?

He wouldn't be who he is today.

Harry wouldn't be as strong as he is; there's a good chance he wouldn't have Hermione or Ron; he wouldn't have Ginny; Voldemort most likely wouldn't be dead; he wouldn't have anything that he has today.

As much as Harry missed his parents, he had no idea what he would be had they been here with him.

Lily's kind words had made him feel special and loved, had made her seem so much more real to him. She felt more real to him now than she ever had been before. Even in the videos and pictures he'd seen of her. In her words, Harry found comfort and love.

"But, he was wrong, Sirius." Harry whispered, looking up at him. "He was wrong…"

"I know, Harry…" Sirius said, pulling him to his arms. "Ever since you were thirteen, though, Remus and I have been here for you, have we not? James; he loved you, Harry. Just as your mother loved you." He whispered. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss Lily and James. But, everyday, I look at you, and I see James. Not only in your looks, but in your personality. You're like James in the way that you'd die for your friends. To betray a friend is the worst thing a person could ever do. Every say, I look at you and see Lily. You have her eyes, yes, but also her kindness. She was the nicest person anyone would ever have the pleasure of meeting. Just as you are. You've also taken in your father's footsteps, always getting into trouble. You've made Remus and I proud about that. As much trouble as you and I have gotten into together, it always feels like I'm with James again." Sirius smiled slightly and wiped Harry's tears. "We love you. Remus and I, we love you. More than you'll ever know. You're what kept me going in Azkaban, knowing that one day I'd meet my godson. When I did, it was exactly how I expected it would be. " He sighed. "I knew you'd be angry. I knew that someone would have told you that I was the one to betray Lily and James. No, that was Peter. When you found that out, I saw that you had begun to trust me.. You saw that I'd broke out of Azkaban not only for you, but to avenge your parent's death. I wanted so badly for you to live with me, so I could give you the life that James and Lily wanted for you. But, I was still a man on the run." Sirius muttered.

"We had letters for you, too." He said. "Remus and I."

"Why?" Harry asked, pulling away and wiping his tears. "Why'd you write letters?"

Sirius didn't answer his question. Perhaps, he didn't know himself why they wrote letters to Harry.

"Would you like to read them?" Sirius asked, pulling papers out of the envelope again. Harry stared at them.

"No. I have you two right here… I don't need to read what you would have said." He whispered. Sirius nodded.

"There's also some pictures they left." Sirius said, pulling out a collection of moving photographs.

"No, I think… I wanna look at them later."

Harry caught a glimpse of one of the pictures. His mother was holding him, laughing and kissing his cheek. James had his arms wrapped around Lily's waist and was making faces at Harry, who was giggling and clapping his hands. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he walked away.

"Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much for showing me these." He smiled at the doorway before disappearing into the night.


	5. Trust

Ginny was sitting on the hammock when Harry walked out of the house. She had been just moments from falling asleep, when she saw the look on her boyfriend's face. He looked like he'd been crying. She jumped up from the hammock and ran into his waiting arms.

"What happened?" She asked, worry tainting her soft voice. "Are you okay?" She said, sitting him down on the hammock. Never letting go of his hand, she sat on the ground in front of him. "What happened, Harry?" The concern in her eyes broke Harry's heart. He smiled nonetheless. He was excited to show Ginny what his parents wrote to him. She looked slightly puzzled at his smile, but said nothing.

"Er, well, Sirius showed me something." He muttered, reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a small stack of parchment. He held them gingerly, careful not to harm the last words his parents had for him. He didn't want to ruin their love. He didn't want to harm Lily's words that held so much love that made Harry's heart hurt. He didn't want to harm James's wrong words, but they still held so much love that made Harry miss James more than anything. Their letters made Harry hurt more than anything. He was more than happy that Sirius gave them to him, but they made him hurt. He knew that Lily and James knew were going to die for him.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, taking the first couple pages that Harry handed her. "My mum and dad wrote me letters for me to read when I turned eighteen." He said, pulling Ginny onto the hammock with him. "That one's from my mum." He murmured. Ginny's eyes flew across the parchment; across the letters that Lily wrote with so much love for him, for Harry; across the words that had caused Harry to cry shamelessly in front of his godfather. Sirius… He was the one that understood Harry's pain at reading these letters. He sensed that Sirius felt the pain, too. Lily and James were his best friends and they had left Harry in his care. But, that didn't happen… He was locked away in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. James and Lily had counted on Sirius and Remus to care for Harry. With Sirius locked away in jail, Remus didn't know what to do. So, Harry was left with a loveless family who hated him with every fiber of their being. Harry was never jaded, but he was never whole; never fully happy. Harry carried the whole world on his shoulders. He was supposed to save everyone from the Darkest wizard of all time. He was supposed to do it by himself. He was raised and taught to kill Voldemort; that was his sole purpose. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with the girl of his dreams; no matter that she happened to be his best friend's sister. He wasn't meant to love his friends as much as he did. Harry felt so much, that's what Dumbledore wanted. Harry wasn't supposed to fight back. Just do what you're told, that's all that mattered. Harry was like a pig raised to slaughter.

What if Sirius and Remus raised him? Would that be any different?

" 'My brave little boy, as much as I pray that you'll never have to read these sad words that I'm writing, I almost know you will. I'll fight for you until the very end, I'll do everything I can to ensure that you stay alive. Anything. But.. there's always that strong possibly that your father and I won't make it, and that's why I am writing this letter to you.' Oh, Harry… It's like she knew she was going to die…" Ginny whispered, grabbing his hand. Harry saw the silent tears running down her cheeks. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. He was frightened that every word he spoke would either be angry or hurt. He was scared that he would snap at her or break down and start crying again. He kept his mouth shut and pulled her close to him, hoping that she would take the anger and pain away. She snuggled into his side and continued to read Lily's loving words.

" 'I wish, more than anything, that we'll be here to see you grow up into the wonderful young man you'll become. I love you, baby. I hope you won't have to read those words, but hear me speak them to you every day.' Awww…" Ginny read, looking up at him. " 'Keep me in your memory, forever and always. You'll always be in mine, and I'll always be watching you, wherever you are. I'm always behind you; always supporting you. I'll be here, baby. Always. I've always been here for you, please know that. I love you so much, by beautiful baby boy, my brave Harry… I love you, my baby, I love you, my Harry, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.' " Hearing Ginny speak his mother's words made Harry smile. She read them so quietly, with so much love in her voice, it made Harry happy. Hearing Lily's words spoken aloud made her seem even more real, as if these letters weren't dreams or a figment of his imagination.

"Harry, she really loved you. She said it twenty-nine times; I don't even think that she thought that was enough. There are things… That you can't put into words. She tried so hard to put it all into words, but she couldn't… She loved you so much…" Ginny whispered, staring into his eyes with tears sparkling in her own. Harry hugged her tighter.

"I know…" He whispered. They sat in silence for a long time with only the light of the stars and full moon to shine on them. Ginny was crying into his chest. The fact that Ginny was crying didn't make Harry sad, because he knew why she was crying so much. She was crying for the same reason that Harry had. But it wasn't because she missed them; it was because of the amount of love Lily had put in her words. It was beautiful; what Lily wrote in her long letter. Giving him advice and telling him of her love. She didn't want to die and leave him behind, Harry was sure of that much, but she almost knew it was going to happen. She wanted her son to know why she had died and how much she loved him and that she would fight for him until the very end. As Harry held Ginny, he was doing everything he could to stop his tears from flowing. He'd done his crying in front of Sirius, who hugged him and told him it'd be alright and that his parents loved him; that they'd do anything for him… even if that meant dying. Which, in the end, they did. Sirius had told him that he and Remus loved him more than words could say and that he wished more than anything that he would have died in place of Lily and James. He wished that he'd raised Harry; gave him the love and attention he needed. Everything that Harry had never known until he was eleven. Sirius had told him that he loved him. And to Harry, that meant so much.. Harry was happy knowing he had people that loved him.

"Ginny, my dad wrote a letter for me, too." Harry whispered after what felt like hours. Ginny looked up at him with tears still running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She smiled.

"Harry, you don't have to let me read them… They're yours, they're private… You don't have to let me read them." She said quietly. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"If there's anyone I want to share them with, it's you." Harry said softly. "So, here's my dad's letter…" He said, handing her the rest of the parchment. Ginny smiled at him and leaned back into his arms with his dad's letter in her hands.

"Are you sure?" She asked before reading James's loving words. Harry nodded with a wide smile on his face. James's words were all wrong, but to Harry, they meant the world to him. His dad had told him 'happy birthday' seventeen times. He'd given him advice and little parts of how he was at that age. He watched Ginny's eyes fly eagerly across the page, drinking every word in just as Harry had. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears just as they did when she was reading Lily's letter.

" 'You're so beautiful; you must take after my looks. No, I mean… you must take after your mother, with your bright green eyes. You have my forever messy hair. No matter what you do, Harry, it will never lay flat. I'm sure you already know that, though.' " Ginny read with a watery laugh. Harry laughed with her. "He's right, you know. Your hair refuses to lay flat. It's always messy!" She exclaimed, staring at him. She quickly kissed him before returning to the letter.

" 'You've already learned how to speak, haven't you? I can only imagine the things you're saying, with Sirius raising you.' " Ginny read. "Oh my my my, what would your first words be with Sirius raising you?" Ginny giggled. Harry laughed and shrugged. "That will forever be a mystery," He whispered, still smiling. Ginny's eyes were flying across the parchment. She would open her mouth sometimes, like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. Harry knew her long enough to know what she was thinking; she wanted to say that James's words were wrong, just like Harry did. It looked like his beautiful and lovely girlfriend didn't know how to.

" 'Happy eighth birthday, Harry. You're probably very famous with the girls. You've carried on the famous Potter looks, I'm sure. You've learned some charm from Sirius.' " Ginny said, turning around, looking at Harry. "The famous Potter looks, huh?" She smirked. "I dunno about that…" She said. "And… some charm from Sirius? Uh huh." She giggled.

"Hey!" Harry said, pretending to look highly offended. Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"I s'pose you have the famous Potter looks, as your dad says, but I dunno 'bout the charm from Sirius." She smirked. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I have learned quite a bit from Sirius, you know." He said, smirking at her. Ginny shook her head.

"Like what?" She asked. Harry didn't say anything.

"Just read the letter." He said, blushing and smirking. Ginny giggled and shook her head before turning her attention back to the long letter. He watched Ginny's pretty chestnut eyes fly across the page eagerly. He liked seeing her reactions flutter across her beautiful features and the emotions popping up in her eyes. The tears would spring to her eyes and she'd wipe them away quickly without taking her eyes from the parchment.

" 'Keep me in your memory, Harry, and know that I died to save you. Know that I died because I love you so much. I'll always watch over you, baby. I love you, Harry. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.' " Ginny read sadly, returning her eyes back to Harry. He smiled faintly.

"I don't get it." Ginny whispered. "He… He was so sure that Sirius and Remus would be the ones to raise you, the ones to love you and teach you everything. He was so sure that they would raise you… He couldn't imagine you living with the Dursleys. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." She whispered, hugging him tightly. Harry pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you, too, baby." He whispered.

He felt her smile and as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, he smiled and felt that there's no other place he'd rather be right now.


	6. Godric's Hallow

Harry fell asleep with Ginny on his chest. His dreams were wonderful, but not about the beautiful angel laying over his heart. No, but about a very pretty girl that looked just like her.

_"Mummy," Harry said, staring at his mother. "can you tell me a story?" _

_Lily smiled and pulled her six year old son to her lap and began to speak. _

_"Once upon a time, there was a small girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes. She had a wicked sister, but very loving parents." She started, winking at James. He smiled widely. "One day, while playing at a park with her sister, the girl met a young boy." _

_"What was the girl's name, mummy?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her. _

_"Her name was…Isabella." Lily said, smiling at her baby boy, holding him closer to him. "Against her evil sister's annoying pleas, she began to talk to the odd boy. Her sister was very angry. The boy told her secrets that Isabella found hard to believe, but she wanted them to be true." _

_"What were the secrets?"Harry asked eagerly. _

_"The boy's mysterious secrets were that Isabella had a very special gift. She knew how to do magic." _

_"Her very special gift." James repeated, looking at his friends. They all laughed loudly and uncontrollably. Lily glared at them._

_"Honestly! How old you are you?" She snapped, trying not to smile. This caused James to laugh louder. _

_"What was the boy's name?" Harry inquired over his father's loud laughter._

_"His name was…"_

_"Richard!" Sirius smirked. James and Remus burst out laughing. _

_"No, his name was Christopher." Lily said softly, glaring at her best friends. Harry looked around, looking confused. "Anyway, Christopher told Isabella about her very special gift and told her about a school for other children like them." _

_"Yeah, her wicked sister said it was a school for freaks." James added, winking at Sirius. He laughed._

_"But, it wasn't for freaks. It was for little boys and girls that could do magic, just like Isabella and Christopher." _

_"Psh. 'Christopher' wasn't very good at using his 'special gift'." Sirius smirked. Remus laughed and James fell off of his chair. _

_"Padfoot! Shut it!" Lily said sharply before she turned back to her son. _

_"Ow." James said from the awkward angle he now sat at. Lily glanced at him and laughed. "Oh, love you, too, dear." He smirked. _

_Lily ignored him. _

_"On the way to the school of magic, Isabella and Christopher met three boys on a train that weren't very nice to them. Their names were… Riley, Jacob and Andrew. Jacob had a horrible secret; a terrible monster lived inside him." _

_"Thanks, Lily." Remus muttered. "You're real nice. Love you, too, Lily Flower."_

_"Maybe you shouldn't interrupt my story, Moony." She said simply. Remus smirked._

_"Riley and Andrew made fun of Christopher nearly every day, making Christopher very sad. But, Isabella being the good friend that she was, stuck beside him." _

_"I dunno why you did, seeing as we were so much cooler." Sirius smirked. Lily glared at him._

_"Because, Padfoot, you guys were so incredibly stupid!"_

_"No, we got top marks in all of our classes, thank you very much."_

_"You damn well know that's not what I meant." She said, holding laughter in. She turned back to Harry._

_"Mummy, why were they mean to him?" Harry asked quietly. James and Sirius bit their lip in an attempt to stop themselves from laughing at Harry's innocent, but reasonable question. _

_"Because… they weren't friends." Lily said, trying not to smile. "Anyway, one day, Christopher called Isabella a mean name that insulted people just like Isabella. Sad and very angry, Isabella ended their friendship. She was very heartbroken at losing her oldest friend, but she found comfort in Riley, Jacob, and Andrew." _

_"Why, though, mummy? They were mean to your friend." Harry asked innocently. _

_"Because… They were nice to her when she needed a friend." Lily explained softly. _

_"Yeah, and we were cooler than 'Christopher'." Sirius added again. _

_"Isabella soon found that that her best friends; her princes, as she called them, were right about some of the things they said about Isabella's old friend."_

_"What's that, mummy?" _

_"They were right in saying that he was mean and was interested in bad things. Evil magic." _

_"What's evil magic, mamma?" Harry asked, staring at his mother. _

_"Things that hurt people, baby." Lily said patiently. The look of pure horror that crossed Harry's face made her smile with pride. _

_"But, soon, when Isabella and Riley grew up, Isabella realized that she loved him all along." She said softly. James was glowing with happiness when Lily winked at him. Harry clapped his small hands. _

_"There was then a war, where Isabella's old friend tried to hurt her and her princes. In the end though, the princess and her princes won the battle and they all lived happily ever after." Lily finished._

_"Lily, come on. That's such a cliché ending." Sirius complained. " 'They all lived happily ever after.' Honestly…"_

_"Fine… Erm, Isabella kept the friends she made at school, and are still very close to them today. That better, Padfoot?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Well, then, they lived happily ever after." _

_"Mummy, are you Isabella?" Harry asked wisely. Lily smiled. _

_"I think it's time for bed time, honey." She said as she carried him off to his bed. James, Sirius, and Remus all followed. Lily carefully put Harry on his bed while James covered him with his Quidditch blankets. He planted a kiss on top of his head. _

_"Sweet dreams, Harry." He murmured. "I love you." _

_"I love you, baby. Sleep well." Lily whispered as she kissed his cheek._

_"Sleep well, squirt." Sirius said softly, kissing Harry as well."I love you."_

_"I'll see you in the morning, Harry. Sleep well. I love you." Remus said quietly, following his friends out of the room. He turned out the light and watched his 'nephew' fall asleep against his soft pillows and warm blankets. Remus smiled as Harry smiled. He shut the door quietly and left._

"Harry!" Ginny was saying. Harry didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want the dream to be over. "Harry, you need to wake up." Ginny said again. Harry ignored her and turned his back on her. Ginny kissed him softly and Harry had no choice but to open his eyes in surprise.

"I was having a very good dream, Ginny." Harry pouted as Ginny pulled him out of bed. She threw him a shirt and smiled.

"I know you were." She said softly. "You were murmuring something about your mum and dad. And someone named Isabella…" Ginny said.

"Oh, I was dreaming that my mum was telling me a story…" Harry said quietly. Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" She giggled.

"So, please do enlighten me, dear. Why did you have to wake me?" Harry asked as she pulled him down the stairs.

"Sirius wanted to see you." She said simply. "That and it's like, noon." Harry frowned.

"Couldn't it have waited 'till I woke up?" He pouted.

"He said it was urgent." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Harry asked, sitting at the table and helping himself to a piece of toast.

"Good morning to you, too, Harry!" Sirius said, feigning sadness.

"G'morning, Sirius." Harry smirked. Ginny sat on his lap and took a bite of his toast. He laughed.

"So, what do you want?"

"Remus and I would like to know if you and your very lovely girlfriend (who doesn't snap at me in the mornings, I might add) would like to accompany us to Godric's Hollow today…?"

Harry grinned. "Of course I woul- Ginny?"

"Of course I'll go!" She said happily.

"Well then, go get ready… We're gonna be leaving in a minute. " Sirius said happily.

"Sirius, I have a question." Harry said.

"Of course you do." He smirked. "What is it?"

"Well.. I had a dream last night. And I kinda wanna know if it actually ever happened…" He said. But Harry stopped himself. In the dream, Harry was six; Lily and James died when he was one. "I don't think it did, but I would really like to know."

"Sure." Sirius smiled softly.

"Well, I had a dream that I asked my mum to tell me a story. She started off the story by saying that there was a small girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes who had the gift of magic. And her evil sister was told her to stay away from a boy that told her these secrets. She said that when they were old enough, they'd be going to a school for little girls and boys like them. She said that they met three boys on a train who weren't very nice to her and her friend. And she said that no matter what they said or did to him, she stuck by her friend's side. But she said that one day her friend called her bad name that insulted people of her kind. And the boys that were mean to her friend took her in, and she found out that they were right in some of the things that they said about her friend. And she finished by saying that there was a war and they won and they all lived happily ever after." Harry finished lamely. Sirius was smiling widely.

"I remember that story…" He said happily. "I even remember the names that she gave us."

"You do?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yeah, the girl was Isabella, yeah? And her friend was Christopher, and the other boys were Riley, Andrew, and Jacob, right?"

"So, it actually happened?"

"Yes! I remember it, 'cause James and I were making fun of it as she told us. Remus was pouting because Lily said that 'Jacob had a horrible secret… A terrible monster lived inside him.' We probably shouldn't have made fun of it, but.. the way she sounded when she told a story. Anyway, yeah, that was one of our favorite stories that she told us." Sirius laughed. "Er, well, you."

"But, in my dream, I was six.." Harry said, staring at Sirius.

"Well… you were… lemme see… you had just turned a year old. You loved hearing stories. Your favorites were the Muggle ones, though. Those were Lily's favorite to tell you, too." Sirius said softly, sitting down next to Harry on the couch. "James… He liked to make them up. So, his were usually pretty sketchy and really funny. It wasn't only your story time, it was also ours. We loved hearing stories." Sirius admitted. Harry laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Sirius grinned broadly. "I remember your first word, Harry."

"Was it 'mama' or 'dada'?" Harry smirked.

"Nah, your dad was so proud, too." Sirius smiled. "No, your first word was… Quidditch."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well, it didn't exactly sound like it, but we could all decipher it pretty well." He smiled. "I was the one that got you your first broomstick, you know."

"You were?"

"Yeah, it was present for your first birthday. It was one of those toy broomsticks that flew only a couple feet off the ground, but it was your favorite toy. Drove Lily crazy sometimes, but she thought it was adorable." He said.

"Remus got you your first book." Sirius smirked. "It was a small book of fairytales that he would read to you when we were babysitting."

"Remus got me my first book?" Harry smiled. "That's so typical."

"Well, he wanted to get something else; I can't remember what it is now, but it was something cool. Lily talked him into getting the damn book." Sirius frowned. "You know… we might have still have that book somewhere…" He said. "Along with an old photo album."

"Really?" Harry said, his voice burning with excitement. Sirius heard it and smiled widely at him.

"We'll have to look when we get back, though. Kay?" He said as Remus and Ginny walked into the room, chatting happily. Harry nodded. "Kay." He said as he took Ginny's hand.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, smiling at Harry. He returned the smile as he nodded eagerly.

* * *

Ginny held his hand tightly as they searched the graveyard quietly for Lily and James. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

None of them were talking as they walked around; the only sound heard was Harry's ragged breathing and their footsteps. Every once in a while, they'd notice a grave of someone with the same surname of someone they knew.

"Sirius? Harry?" Remus whispered, looking up. Despite the tears sparkling in his eyes, he was smiling widely. They ran to where he was standing. Ginny held his hand tighter as they stared at the ground. They were all quiet. When Ginny looked up and saw the tears in Harry's eyes, she wrapped her arms around his waist. In return, his arm snaked around her neck as he stared unblinkingly at the grave below him.

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

Harry whispered, staring at Sirius. He nodded before he wiped his tears.

"It doesn't mean what you think it means, Harry." He whispered. "It means…living beyond death. Living after death." He said softly, returning his eyes to the grave. The tears were beginning to flow freely down Harry's cheeks and he used his free hand to quickly wipe them away. Before he could stop the thought from coming, it appeared in his mind: he almost wished that he was laying down there beside them. Ginny gasped and pointed to a statue.

It was of his parents holding him. As he drew closer to it, he found it hard to blink. He didn't want to stop looking at Lily and James holding their happy, laughing baby; a baby that didn't have a scar on his forehead. His eyes focused on Lily.

She was very pretty. The videos he'd seen did her no justice. She had very long hair, just like Ginny. The expression on her face was kind and full of love as she stared at her laughing baby resting in her arms. Harry didn't ever want to stop looking at her. He walked forward, and Ginny's arms left his waist, but when he quickly glanced back, he saw that she was smiling at him, pushing him to go on. Harry took his wand out and a bouquet of roses appeared in his hands. He smiled softly and placed them at her feet.

He pulled eyes away from his mother and focused them on James.

He had the same very messy hair that Harry did. And the same glasses that lay lopsided on his face. He was looking at his smiling son and his wife with a very loving and very happy expression on his face. Harry looked just like James, just as everyone had told him. He smiled at him before his eyes turned back to his mother.

Harry knew that he could never look at her; at _them _enough, but he felt a hand slip into his and lightly pull him away.

"What?" He asked, still looking back at the statue.

"There's the cottage!" Ginny whispered, smiling as she pulled him to where Sirius and Remus were standing with their hands on the fence, looking at the house sadly.

_"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard to ever to survive the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."_

Harry whispered, looking back at the cottage that he had once lived in. He turned to where Sirius stood.

"Can I go in, do you think?" He whispered. Sirius looked at Harry for a long time, searching his face carefully.

"I think you can." He finally said as he opened the gate. Harry shivered as he walked past Sirius and down the path that lead to their cottage. He turned back to look at them before he pushed the door open. Ginny was in the middle of Sirius and Remus, holding their hands as she smiled shakily at Harry. Sirius nodded at him and he walked into his house.

The first floor remained untouched, save for part of the right side of the cottage. On a red couch, Harry saw what looked like a stick. On closer inspection though, he found it was a wand. Harry couldn't move to pick it up.

"Sirius!" He called. He heard fast footsteps and Sirius was soon standing next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Harry couldn't speak. All he could do was point to the wand on the couch. Sirius gasped.

"Is that…my dad's?" Harry whispered. Sirius didn't say anything as he picked it up gingerly. He turned it around in his fingers, staring unblinkingly at it. When he turned to Harry, his eyes were sad as he nodded. Harry gasped. Sirius began to walk quietly around, looking at everything carefully with such sadness in his eyes. Harry followed silently. Sirius stopped at a place in what must have been the kitchen. He picked something up and turned to Harry.

"This.. was your mother's." He whispered, handing him a wand. Tears sprung to Harry's eyes; he was holding his mother's wand…

"Why do you think they're still here? Why wouldn't Voldemort take them?" Harry asked quietly.

"He was after only one thing, Harry. That was you. But before he could flee, you destroyed him." Sirius whispered. Harry nodded in understanding, not wishing to speak anymore. There were toys scattered about the living room floor, Harry noted, but the one thing he noticed out of them was a small broomstick, sitting by the fireplace.

"Is that… Sirius, did you give that to me?" Harry asked, pointing at it. To Harry's surprise, Sirius laughed and picked it up. He handed it to Harry.

"That was your favorite toy, Harry." He smiled.

"I know."

And they continued to walk around, barely speaking.

"Do you think it'd be a good idea to go upstairs?" Harry asked. Sirius didn't look up from a book that he found on the floor for a moment.

"Er, sure." He said. "By yourself though, Harry. It wouldn't be safe for the both of us to." He whispered, placing the book on the couch next to the broom stick and James and Lily's wands. He took a deep breath and stood at the foot at the stairs while he watched Harry slowly walk up them, breathing heavily.

When Harry reached the top, he gasped. Directly across from the stairs, there was room that was nearly destroyed; this must have been where the curse backfired. There was a crib that lay in splinters, but as he walked slowly and carefully into the room, he saw a rocking chair in the corner moving back and forth. He heard quiet singing.

"Sirius? Could you stop singing? It's a bit creepy…" Harry called down the stairs.

"I'm not singing, Harry." Sirius whispered. Harry didn't say anything, he just walked back into the room and looked at the rocking chair.

"Is someone here?" He whispered. He heard a small laugh and he walked around to face the front of the chair.

She wasn't exactly a ghost, but she certainly wasn't solid. Harry's eyes widened. No pictures or videos he'd seen of her did her any justice.

"Mum?" He whispered. The girl in the chair smiled as she rose.

"Oh, Harry…" She murmured, searching his face hungrily. She looked as though she would never be able to look at him enough. She ran her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her green eyes. Harry smiled, but found that he couldn't speak.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, moving closer to him. Harry still couldn't speak as his eyes searched Lily's face, feasting on her.

"It's okay, mum.." He finally choked out. She smiled sadly.

"We never wanted to leave you, baby." She whispered. Harry nodded.

"I know."

"I'm so proud of you.." She muttered, smiling at him. "We're so proud of you."

Harry once again found himself unable to speak as he continued to look at her. She stared back happily, her eyes roaming over his every feature.

"How come I can see you?" He finally asked. Lily smiled.

"You came back.. I knew you would. I wanted to see you." She whispered. Harry looked confused.

"But.. when I needed you before…?"

"Harry, this was the only place I could see you." She muttered. Harry so badly wanted to reach out and hug her. He was scared that she would disappear if he touched her, so he kept his arms pinned at his side. "I've been watching you, though." She smiled. "Your father and I, we've been watching you all this time." She said, her eyes still searching his face hungrily. "We love you so much, Harry."

Though Harry had never fully know her, he felt his heart swell with her words.

"I love you, too, mum."

He'd never been able to say those words before. She smiled and looked out of the window they were standing by.

"Can they see you?"

"No, Harry." She said, then she pointed down to Ginny. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked, grinning at Harry. He blushed.

"Yes." And that was all he could say, because his mother had her hand on his cheek as she smiled at him again.

"She's really very pretty. She's a lucky girl." Lily said softly. "Tell me about her."

"Her name is Ginny… She's my best friend's little sister. She's unbelievably kind, and very loving." He said quietly. Lily smiled.

"She sounds lovely." She said. Harry beamed at her and nodded.

"Mum," Harry stared, he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Yes, baby?" She replied kindly.

"When do you have to go back?" He whispered sadly. Lily smiled at him.

"Whenever you leave me, Harry."

"Then I want to stay here forever." He said. Lily laughed.

"As much as I'd love you to, you can't do that…" She sighed. "You have your own life to live."

"Will you be here if I come back?" He asked. Lily stared at him, still hungrily searching his face. She didn't speak for a minute.

"That, I don't know." She whispered sadly. They stood together in silence, looking at each other for what seemed like a long time.

"Can I see dad, too?" He whispered, sitting on the floor as she sat back in the rocking chair. At this, Lily smiled.

"You can."

"Harry Potter." A deep voice said. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw James standing next to Lily. "You're so big now… So tall." His father stared at him, grinning all the while.

"Dad…" He whispered. James smiled at him.

"I'm so proud of you." He said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dad." Harry whispered.

"We found your wands. Sirius and I, we found your wands." Harry suddenly said. "And, Sirius found my toy broomstick." He said in a rush. Lily's eyes lit up.

"Padfoot's here?" She asked, grasping her husband's hand. James beamed when Harry nodded.

"Could he see you? If he was with me?" He asked. James and Lily looked back at him.

"I dunno…" Lily muttered. "Would you like to try, honey?" She asked, smiling at Harry. He thought about her question. He wanted them to himself; he hadn't seen them in seventeen years. Sirius had a whole lifetime with them. After a couple minutes, Harry rose. It wasn't fair, he decided. Sirius deserved to see them, too.

"Sirius!" He called. He hears Sirius walked softly but quickly up the stairs.

"What? Harry? Are you okay?" He said in a rush. Harry smiled widely.

"I'm fine. I wanna show you something."He beamed, taking Sirius's hand as he lead him to where his parents stood, waiting. Sirius gasped.

"Lily? Prongs?" He whispered. Harry looked at his mother.

"How come Sirius can see you, but not Ginny or Remus?" He asked her quietly. Lily smiled at Harry.

"I think it's because you two are in the house." She said, rising to touch Harry's hand. He couldn't help it; the tears silently fell down his cheeks at his mother's touch. She wiped his tears and pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

"Don't cry, baby, we'll be with you as long as we can." She whispered, smiling faintly at him. "Don't cry."

"I saw you. When I was eleven." He murmured. "Dumbledore had just given me dad's Invisibility Cloak and I was running around at night and I heard Filch, so… I hid in this room. It had a mirror; the Mirror of Erised. I saw you and dad in it." He said. James and Sirius turned to look at him.

Lily smiled at him and nodded. "I'm so sorry we had to leave you, Harry." She said sadly. James smiled at him.

"You know, I once found that mirror." James said. "I saw your mother with me."

Harry never wanted to leave the house. But when he and Sirius looked out of the window, they saw that night had fallen.

"I don't wanna leave you, mum." Harry whispered.

"I know, baby. I don't want you to leave either… but… you have your own life to live. Remember that." She said as they all stood up. James looked at Harry sadly.

"I love you." He said. Harry smiled.

"I love you, too, dad."

His mother kissed his forehead and his father followed suit. Harry's eyes never left his mother when Sirius and James parted.

"Always remember, Harry, we love you. More than anything." James said, while holding Lily, who was beginning to cry.

"I love you." Harry said, walking away with Sirius. As they gathered the things they had found and Lily had said they can take, they sadly left the house. Remus and Ginny were waiting patiently at the gate when they saw the pair emerge. Harry looked sadly to the house, sad to leave. It was the first time he'd seen his parents; the first time he could talk to them and look at them and touch them. He didn't wanna leave and he was close to turning around to see them again when Sirius put his hand on his shoulder and led him off.

"What'd you find?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled and pulled out the bag.

"We found their wands…" He said sadly, handing them to Remus.

Ginny held Harry's hand tightly as they watched Sirius and Remus examine every item that was pulled out. "Are you okay?" Harry didn't speak for a moment, he just held on to Ginny's hand, remembering every word that Lily said to him, the way she looked at him, and the way James looked at him, he heard their every word replaying in their head.

"I'm fine." He smiled. And, in fact, he was more than fine. He'd just seen his parents for the first time; he'd talked to them, hugged them even. As much as he missed them and as much as he wanted to run back into that house, he stayed put with Ginny. "I'm happy."

"What all did you see?" She asked curiously. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He looked at Sirius, who slightly shook his head. Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"We found their wands," He started. "and we found my toy broomstick that Sirius gave me."

"I found a more complete photo album," Sirius said, walking over to them. "Lily was always good with that kind of thing."

They sat in a circle in front of the house while Sirius and Remus took turns telling them stories that Lily or James had told Harry when he was a baby, and telling them things that Harry did, the things that Lily and James did.

They stayed there until the morning light.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny said from where she lay on his chest. Harry smiled at her and continued to comb his fingers through her long hair.

"Ginny?"

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginny." He murmured, smiling as she put her head over his heart.

"Your heart's racing, Harry." Ginny smirked.

"Is it?" He said.

"It is. I wonder why that is…" She whispered. Harry laughed and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, I dunno…" He said, looking at her. "Maybe it's 'cause I have a beautiful girl sitting with me…" He smiled. "Or maybe it's 'cause my girlfriend told me she loves me." He beamed at her. Ginny rolled her eyes as she reached up to kiss him. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.

"You seem so much happier since we've been to Godric's Hallow." She noted. "Did you know that?"

"I did not know that. But I feel happier. I saw their graves; I saw a statue of them; I saw the house we used to live in… I got to explore it." He wanted to tell her about seeing and talking to his parents, but that was something that he wanted to only keep between him and Sirius. And… Besides… Who would believe them?

"I know. I think that was good for you.. I thing you needed that." She whispered happily. Harry nodded.

"I think so, too."


	7. Circle Time

Ginny was sitting at the dinner table by herself with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. As she turned the page, she pulled her legs up to her chest and moved the book closer to her, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. She hated her glasses with a passion, that's why she never wore them. She wore contacts instead. It was midnight with the moon lighting her pages. She brought the steaming mug of tea to her lips and sipped slowly, her eyes continuing to fly across the tiny print on the yellowed and aged pages. Suddenly, Ginny put her book down on the table next to her tea and pulled her very long hair in a messy ponytail. She reached for her book, but then her hands moved back to her hair and removed the hair tie holding her hair back and pulled her hair to her left shoulder, humming as she quickly braided her hair before turning back to her book. Ginny assumed her previous position and began to read again. She found that she couldn't focus on her book as well as could before.

Visions of her boyfriend sound asleep in a room above her danced before her eyes. How happy Harry looked while they wondered around Godric's Hollow, how he drank in the way his parents looked holding him in their arms, and how he spent the day in the destroyed cottage where he had lived happily with his parents… She smiled at the very happy smile Harry and Sirius wore when they exited the cottage together. Harry had discovered his parents' wands and an old photo album that his mum, Lily, had made with careful hands, and he found the toy broom that Sirius had brought him for his first birthday. Ginny's smile grew wider as she imagined Harry flying around the house on the little broom. She imagined Harry without a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, a Harry without carrying the world on his shoulders, a Harry that had his own parents. She imagined Harry happy. Truly happy, without a single care in the world. Ginny briefly wondered if she'd still love him as much as she did had this Harry existed. She hit herself for even thinking that. Of course she would! She loved Harry for the person that he is now! She didn't care about his fame or anything like that! In fact, she wished that all of that would be taken away, so he could live freely without worry. If she could make that happen, she would do so in a heartbeat. Anything to make him happy. Ginny loved Harry with everything she had and more. Harry made her happy. His mere presence made her heart race and her breaths shallow.

Harry was everything Ginny's ever wanted. She loved his strength, admired it even. She loved how he was so kind, even when he was around his friends. Well, Ginny thought, Hermione always kept him in line. It was always Harry and Hermione. Whenever her stupid and rash brother, Ronald screwed something up with either of them, Harry would always stick by Hermione's side. While Ronald made her cry, Harry made her all better. He picked up the pieces and put Hermione back together again. It had always been like that. Hermione was his sister. She had always been, and always will be. He loved her so very much and always protected her. Harry was the same with Ginny. Well, other than the fact that Harry saw Hermione as a sister. Harry certainly did _not _see Ginny as a sister. Maybe when they were younger, but not now. Harry loved Ginny… Not like he loved Hermione, though. If he did… That would just be wrong, wouldn't it? After everything.. That would just be wrong.

Ginny rose from her chair and began walking around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Strawberries sounded absolutely delightful at the moment. As did chocolate. Chocolate covered strawberries… Oh, Ginny's mouth was watering as she rummaged around in the fridge. The bright light hurt her eyes, but when she finally found what she was looking for, the light didn't hurt so much. She busied herself with making her midnight snack. As her hands moved quickly, but carefully, she allowed her thoughts to turn back to Harry.

It was the way that his hair fell in his face, and the way his eyes stared into hers. That was what killed her. The way he looked at her. Ginny loved to look at Harry when he had just woken up and when he was asleep. She liked the way he looked when he was walking in the rain with her by his side. She remembered the time when she had accidently pushed Harry into the mud. Ginny had been so embarrassed, and expected him to be very angry with her. Ginny, however, had been completely wrong. Harry had jumped up, laughing, before turning to her and pulling her into a hug before he pushed her down into the same mud puddle. She had giggled and pulled him down with her. Harry had to eventually take his white school shirt off, and Ginny wasn't complaining. Though Ginny loved the way Harry looked in his white button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his dark jeans and his messy hair dripping into his emerald eyes. He had his arm draped around Ginny's shoulders as they walked to the park. Ginny, being the clumsy little girl that she was, had slipped on a wet leaf, throwing Harry into the mud puddle next to them. Ginny loved being kissed in the rain. She had attacked Harry that day with more kisses than she ever had before. They had stayed there, laying under a tree in the rain all night, talking. It was the best night Ginny had ever had.

While they were in Godric's Hollow, she had marveled at the happiness that Harry had felt. He held her close to him as they wondered through the graveyard. She saw him try to hide the tears that sprung to his eyes when Remus found James and Lily's grave. She saw Sirius and Remus themselves crying. Ginny, at that moment, felt like she was intruding upon their memories and pain. But when she saw Harry looking at her, she saw that he really did want her there with him. And that fact made Ginny feel very special and very loved. When Harry had seen the statue of them in the graveyard, Ginny had to keep _herself_ from crying at the look on Harry's face. She couldn't explain it; it was that of pure happiness and deep longing. When he and Sirius had disappeared into the cottage, Ginny had waited patiently outside with Remus. He had told Ginny stories from when Harry was a year old. They had made her smile and laugh. When the pair finally emerged from the cottage hours later, they were both smiling ear to ear. Ginny saw that Harry was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. She wanted him to feel like that all the time.

"What are you doing up so late?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear as his warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"I couldn't sleep." Ginny said simply, turning around in his arms to smile at him. Harry laughed.

"I kinda figured that one out for myself, thanks." He smirked. Ginny playfully hit his chest. He smiled but then his expression turned serious. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked softly. Ginny looked at him.

"No." She said. "I was waiting for Hermione to get home, 'cause it didn't feel right without her."

"Is she really still out?" Harry asked, cocking his head. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Harry looked like a confused puppy dog.

"Yeah, she went out with Drake again."

"Did she?"

"Yes."

"It's like, past midnight." He stated. Ginny laughed again.

"Really? Oh, Harry, I'm so proud of you! You know how to tell time!" She smirked. Harry laughed and kissed her. He pointed to the strawberries behind her.

"What are you making?" He asked curiously. Ginny smiled and turned back to the counter.

"Chocolate covered strawberries." She said. Harry set his hands on her hips and watched her dip the strawberries in the bowl and set them carefully on the wax paper.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, licking her fingers after she put another strawberry on the wax paper.

"Taking a strawberry." Harry stated simply, biting into the strawberry. He smiled and offered a bite to her. She took the remaining bit from him and finished it before throwing into the trash. She began to sway side to side in her work, humming softly. She felt Harry smiling on her shoulder.

" 'Cause I miss you, and I miss you, and now I wonder… If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight." She sang quietly. Harry grinned and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked. Harry laughed.

"I like the way you sound when you sing." He said. Then he grabbed her hand. "D'you trust me?" He asked, dragging her to the door.

"What a stupid question." She said, allowing him to lead her. "Of course I trust you!"

"Okay, then close your eyes." Harry said, walking backwards and still pulling her along. Ginny did as she was told and enjoyed the way the wet glass felt under her feet.

"Where are you taking me?"She whispered after what felt like ten minutes. Harry didn't respond.

"We're almost there." Five minutes after that was said, Harry pulled her to the grass. "Open your eyes." He said softly as Ginny moved to sit on his lap. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Harry, this is.. _beautiful._" Ginny murmured. Harry had led her to a lake that Ginny had never seen before. The light of the nearby city was reflected on the water and the wind was lightly. Ginny look her hair down and let it blow around her. She turned to face Harry.

"You wanna know something?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Sure." He replied. Ginny put her hands on either side of his face and spoke softly.

"I never did believe in love 'till I met you. Well, a little after I met you." She confessed. Harry smiled.

"Nor did I, Ginny." He admitted. Ginny grinned at him and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered as she pushed him to the ground.

"I love you, too." Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again.

* * *

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen. Molly looked up from her cooking.

"What? Oh, dear, I dunno. I found chocolate covered strawberries on the counter, though…" She muttered, flipping a pancake. She decided it wasn't worth her time and pointed her wand at it. The pancakes began to flip themselves and Molly turned her attention to Hermione. "Did you check their rooms?" She asked, tucking her wand into the front pocket of her apron.

"Mum, Ginny and I share the same room." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh, yes, you do." Molly muttered. "Did you check Harry's room?"

"Mum, where's Harry?" Ron asked, taking Hermione's coffee.

"We were just discussing that." Hermione said, attempting to get her coffee back.

"So, both Harry _and _Ginny are missing?" Molly asked, pouring herself a cup of tea. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"It would appear so." Hermione said, having finally won her coffee back. Ron walked over to the window.

"They're not outside."

"Oh, Ronald, that doesn't mean anything." Hermione said, drawing the curtains back.

"What?"

"Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they're not outside." Molly said, picking up Ginny's book and tea from the table. "Hermione, dear, can you please take her book up to her room?" She asked handing the book to her. Hermione nodded.

"Maybe they're back up in their rooms." Ron suggested. Hermione laughed.

"Don't be stupid, Ronald." Hermione said, handing him her coffee. "You can finish it." She added, running up the stairs.

"Hey, mum." Draco said casually as he walked into the kitchen. Molly sighed.

Did anybody ever stay at their own houses?

"Hello, dear." She smiled faintly, moving the pancakes and bacon to the table. "Are you staying for breakfast or are you just here to get Hermione?" She asked, pointing her wand at the remaining food on the counter. They moved obediently to the table.

"Actually, I was hoping for a word with Harry." He said, pouring himself a cup of pumpkin juice. Molly stared at him.

"We've lost Harry and Ginny at the moment." She stated. "Up, you lot! Breakfast's ready!" She yelled up the stairs. Draco laughed before he turned to Ron.

"You've lost them?" He asked him. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, Harry wasn't in our room when I woke up, and Ginny wasn't with Hermione either, so, we've lost them."

"Did you check the rest of the house?"

"Erm, yes."

"D'you think they're down at the park?"

Ron considered this. He took a piece of toast and two slices of bacon and beckoned for Draco to follow him as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you two going?" Molly called after them.

"We're gonna look for Harry and Ginny." Ron said simply.

"I wanna go!" Hermione said, running after them. She jumped on Draco's back.

"Well, hello there." He smiled. Ron laughed at them.

"Where d'you think they are?"

"The park." Ron and Draco said together. Hermione slid of Draco's back and held his hand as they across the field.

"That was… weird. I thought only girls did that!" She said. They laughed.

"Guys.. The park is empty." Ron said when they reached their desired destination.

"Really, Ronald?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Why d'you insist on calling me by my full name?" He groaned. Hermione laughed.

"Because."

"Harry once told me he likes going down to the lake…" Draco said, pulling Hermione in the opposite direction. Ron followed, giving Hermione the last bit of toast. She took a bite then gave it to Draco.

"What lake?" Ron said. Draco sighed.

"Just follow me, kay?"

They walked in silence for a bit.

"Hey! I think I see something!" Ron said, beginning to run. Draco looked at Hermione, who shrugged, and began running after him.

* * *

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"D'you realize we've been her e all night?" Ginny asked, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"We have…" Harry said, his eyes wide. "D'you think anyone's noticed we're gone?" He asked. Ginny considered his words for a moment as she took Harry's forgotten shirt and wrapping it around her, buttoning the buttons slowly.

"Probably." She said, looking back at him.

"Is it still wet?" Harry asked, pointing to the his shirt. Ginny shrugged.

"A bit. I dunno why you didn't take it off while we were swimming." She smirked. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You didn't take your shirt off, either." He stated. Ginny blushed.

"That's different." She insisted. Harry laughed.

"I know." He smiled. Ginny crossed her arms as she stood up.

"It's pretty." She said softly. "How the sun reflects on the water."

"Not as pretty as you." Harry said. Ginny laughed.

"You are so _cheesy_!" She exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Oh shush. You know you love it." He countered as she walked into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, breathing him in.

"I s'pose I do.." She smirked, looking back up at him.

"Oh, I see how it is." Harry pouted. Ginny stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Harry lifted her in the air and spun her around. Ginny giggled.

"Oh, you know I love every little bit of you, Harry." She whispered. Harry smiled happily.

"Do you really?"

" 'Course I do." Ginny smiled.

"YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO CUTE!"

Ginny and Harry sighed in unison as the turned around.

"Hi, Hermione." They said flatly. Hermione frowned while Draco and Ron laughed.

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked as she drew nearer to them. Ginny sighed.

"We fancied ourselves a midnight stroll." She said simply. Hermione smirked.

"You weren't in when I got in last night." She accused.

" 'Course I wasn't. You weren't in when I left." Ginny countered. Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny. "What time did you get home, anyway?" She asked curiously. It was Hermione's turn to blush as she glanced at Draco.

" 'Round 2.." She muttered. Ginny laughed.

"Really? And you're telling me off for going to the lake with my boyfriend."

"I was with my fiancé. " Hermione countered. Ginny ignored this as she handed Harry his shirt back.

"I 'spect you'll be needing this when we get back to mum. She'll chew us out for hours for that…" She said darkly. Harry smiled as he put it back on, buttoning the buttons as they slowly walked back to the Burrow.

"Hello, dear." Molly said happily when Harry and Ginny walked through the door first.

"Hi, mum." They said cheerfully. Molly smiled at them and pushed a hot cup of tea into each of their hands. They drank it slowly as they all sat at the table.

"I think we should make a curfew." Molly suggested. There was a collective groan around the table. "You are to be out no later than two." She stated.

"Mum, we're all of age." Hermione said sadly. Molly smiled.

"I know that, dear. But while you're living under my roof, you'll live by my rules." She smiled sweetly. Everyone groaned and finished their breakfast in silence.

* * *

"Luna?" Blaise called, turning around the corner.

"Come find me!" Her soft and musical voice called. Blaise sighed as he smiled and began to run forward, keeping his eyes open. He stopped for a second when he heard her footsteps, echoing off of the stone ground and brick walls. He decided that she was heading north and took off in that direction. When he found her, her long blonde hair was flowing down her back and some fell to the side, where it touched the ground. She was leaning over an old table, staring around the corner with her wand tucked behind her ear. Blaise tiptoed over to her and slipped his thumbs through her belt loops on her black shorts. She jumped.

"I found you." Blaise said simply, kissing her softly. "What's my reward?"

* * *

"I think we need to find a place of our own." Hermione stated as her, Ginny, Draco, Harry, and Ron sat in a circle in the living room while Molly and Arthur were out with some old friends they hadn't seen in a while. They were passing around a bottle of Firewhisky, their legs all crossed.

"Where?" Ginny said, handing the bottle to Draco, who was on her left. They sat in silent thought for a while, biting their lips.

"Think Sirius will let him live with him at Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked Harry, breaking the silence. Before Harry could answer, Luna and Blaise walked casually into the room and took their usual spots around the circle; Luna between Ginny and Draco, Blaise between Harry and Hermione.

"What's the topic?" Blaise asked, taking the bottle gratefully from Harry.

"We're discussing new living arrangements." Ron said. "Mum's set up a curfew." He added at the confused look on Luna's face. She nodded in understanding.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks we've been in and out too late at night." Harry explained, taking a chocolate frog from the stack of food in the middle of the circle. "I also think she's getting a bit annoyed with Drake, you and Luna just walking in whenever."

"Why would that bother her?" Luna asked, taking a handful of chips. Harry smiled.

"Because, she has to make more food and stuff all the time. And, face it, there's really not enough room for all of us at the Burrow." Hermione said.

"But anyway, back to what I was saying." Draco started again. "Harry, d'you think that Sirius will let us move in with him at Grimmauld Place?" He asked, drinking from the bottle he'd just taken from Luna. Harry stared at him for a moment.

"Dunno…" He said quietly. "Probably. The house is big enough for all of us."

"We should ask him." Ginny said. "Harry and I practically live at his house anyway. We switch off and on from here and his place." She said. "I'm sure he'll let us all move in."

"Yeah, and maybe he and Remus will stop arguing so much." Harry smirked. "They're like an old married couple."

"Oh shush, Harry. They don't argue too much." Hermione said, throwing a chocolate frog at him. He held it up and smiled.

"Cheers." He smirked. "And.. I s'pose they don't. But still."

"I think we should ask him." Luna said, sipping from the bottle before offering it to Ginny.

"We could go over for dinner tonight.. I think Molly'd like a break from cooking." Blaise said quietly. Everyone thought about this for a moment.

"Ron, where's the Floo Powder?" Ginny asked, starting to stand up. She handed the bottle to Harry, who took it happily and took a rather large drink from it before passing it on.

"The flower pot on the fireplace." Ron said, pointing past her.

"Oh, right." She threw a handful into the fire and stuck her head in the flames. When she spoke, her voice was thick and muffled. She sat on her knees for a couple moments while everyone watched, before turning around and shaking her hair out. She rubbed her eyes as she sat back down next to Luna.

"What'd he say?" Harry said, leaning over and bushing a bit of soot from off of her shoulder. She smiled softly at him.

"He said he'd be delighted." Ginny grinned.

"So… First, how are we going to break the news to mum? And second, how are we gonna ask Sirius?" Draco asked, pointing his wand at the empty bottle of Firewhisky, refilling it.

"Well, that's easy." Hermione said, taking the now full bottle and bringing it to her lips.

"How is that easy?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well.. Asking Sirius will be easy, anyway." Hermione corrected herself. She bit her lip and she passed Blaise the bottle. "What are we gonna say to mum?" She asked nervously. They sat in silent thought. It was Luna who broke the silence.

"Erm, we could tell her that…" She started, then fell silent, deciding that her idea was pointless. The bottle was passed around the circle two times before anyone spoke again.

"Can we just say that… We're gonna give her a break for a bit?" Harry suggested. Everyone shook their head.

"Erm, why don't we just be blunt about it?" Blaise suggested.

"That'll sound a bit mean, though, don't you think?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, we'll go up to her, 'Hey, mum, we're moving out to live with Sirius 'till we can all find a place of our own.' Yeah, that'll go real well." Ron said sarcastically. Draco laughed.

"When you put it _that_ way, it'll sound mean. What we'll say is… 'Mum, we love you, but we think it'd be better for all of us to go live with Sirius for a bit. That way, you can have more time with dad. And it won't be so crowded all the time.' Doesn't that sound nicer?" Draco said, smiling at his friends. Everyone considered his words for a moment.

"That does sound nice.." Ginny said quietly. "Now the only question is, how are we gonna ask Sirius?"

"We'll just go up to him, 'Hey, Sirius, can we live with you for a while?' Just say it. Just like that." Harry said.

"That just sounds horrible, mate." Blaise laughed.

"Well, what d'you think we should say, Blaise?" Harry asked, taking the bottle from Luna.

"Erm…"

"Well, we know Sirius will be easier. He loves us, he'll most likely say yes." Ginny said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"We'll just go up to him after dinner, say, 'Sirius, we were wondering if we could live with you and Remus for a while.' Does that sound good?" Luna asked.

"Nah," Ron muttered.

"How 'bout we just wing it?" Blaise suggested.

"We don't really have to be too careful with Sirius, you know. He'll probably say yes." Luna said softly.

"Yeah, like I said, Harry and I practically live over there, anyway."

"So, I'm sure he won't mind too much if we wanna make the change permanent, right?" Hermione said, drinking from the bottle that had just found itself to her hands.

"I don't think he will." Harry muttered. Hermione played with the ring on her finger as she looked around the circle.

"When are we gonna tell mum?" Ron whispered.

"After we ask Sirius." Ginny said.

"Well, yeah, but _when_?" Ron asked again. Ginny sighed.

"Can't we just figure that one out when it comes?"

"No, Gin, I think he has a point.. We do need to figure out when to tell her." Harry said.

"Then we have to figure out when we ask Sirius." Blaise said, opening the unopened box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Before or after dinner?" Luna asked, beginning to part her long hair to braid it.

"Before." Draco said instantly.

"Why before?"

"Because, then we can tell mum after."

"Why?"

"She'll be full and content and happy that she didn't have to cook, so it'll be easier to ask her." Draco explained simply. Ginny played with her braids uncomfortably.

"I dunno, Drake…" She murmured.

"That's the only time I can think that'll work." He said.

"The problem is, as much as she complains about it, I think mum likes having the house full." Hermione muttered, undoing her braids, shaking her hair out and began to braid them again. It was a nervous habit of hers. "I think she likes cooking for us. And, it's not like we make huge messes, but when we do, we usually clean them up." She said, tying a hair tie around her first braid. "It may annoy her a bit that we're out all hours of the night, and that Draco, Luna, and Blaise walk in and out like they live here, too, but I think she likes it. And, besides, think about it.. when we leave, she'll be stuck with not only dad, but the twins, too."

"Fred and George are only really here for meal times, but then after that, they're gone." Ron pointed out. Luna nodded.

"I dunno, but I think it might hurt her to tell her we're moving out to live with Sirius." Luna said softly, agreeing with Hermione.

"I think she'll be a bit understanding, too, though." Ginny said, tugging on her braids and biting her lip.

"What makes you think that, sissy?" Luna asked curiously.

" 'Cause she's _always_ had Harry, and Sirius has never really had him. And she knows that Sirius is kinda like a brother slash father to him, and that maybe when Harry's with Sirius, he's a bit happier, 'cause Sirius reminds Harry of his dad."

"I'm happy in both places, though." Harry said, biting the head off of a chocolate frog.

"I _know_ you are, Harry, but think… Sirius really is a lot like your dad, from all the stories we've heard. And I know you think of mum as your mother, too, but think.. Mum didn't really know Lily and James too well, like Sirius and Remus did." Ginny explained kindly. "I think that if _you_ ask her, she'll be a bit more understanding and kind than she would be to the rest of us."

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"That _really_ made no sense to me at all." He said quietly. "But, I think I know what you're trying to say." He said quickly when Ginny's face fell. "You're saying you want me to _guilt trip_ mum?" He asked. Ginny blushed.

"I s'pose so.." She whispered, playing with her bracelets nervously. "But, honestly, I think that's the only thing that's gonna work."

"Ginny's right, Harry." Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Harry, honey, that's really the only thing that's gonna work with mum." Ginny said kindly. Harry smiled.

"Fine. But if she gets mad, it's all on you." He smirked, kissing Ginny's hand.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
